


A for Asshole (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A for Asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382007) by [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter). 



第一章 A for Asshole （Ａはクソ野郎のＡ）

ソーはＡ級のクソ野郎だ。なんという悲劇。彼は同時に、ロキがそれまでの人生で見たなかでもっとも美しい存在でもあった。あの顔、あの体、あのまばゆい笑顔のためなら、大抵のことは許せてしまうだろうとロキは思う。しかし現実には、ソーはこれ以上はありえないほどのクソ野郎、弁解の余地なし、許しがたいほどむかつくやつだ。極めつけは、特権階級の男だってこと。

ロキが週末だけ働くようになるずっと前から、ソーとその仲間はそのバーの常連だった。ロキはタトゥーショップの見習いとしてパートタイムで働きながら、このバーでの稼ぎで収入を補っていた。アートスクールを卒業したばかり、新聞配達のバイトを除けば、ロキはまだ本物の仕事というものをしたことがなかった。このバーでの仕事を得るために、ロキはサービス業に関わったことがあると嘘をついた。別にそんな嘘も必要なかっただろう。小さな街のはずれにある、何ということもないバーだ。  
ソーがまるで都を征服に来た軍隊のように仲間を後ろに引き連れ、黒髪の目を引く美女を腕に抱いてバーになだれ込んできたとき、ロキは緊張しながら生まれて初めてのオーダーを取っているところだった。彼らはまっすぐに店の奥のテーブルへ向かった。使い走り役の一人がロキのところに来て、ビールを十二杯とつまみの注文をした。そのすべてをテーブルに運ぶためにロキは三回もテーブルまで往復しなければならず、しかし彼らの誰一人として手を貸そうとはしなかった。それどころか二回目に行ったとき、二人が何かを言い争っていて（ふざけていたのか本気の喧嘩だったのかは不明だ）すぐ隣で飲み物を配っていたロキに何の注意も払わなかった。押されたロキはソーの目の前のテーブルにビールをこぼしてしまった。  
「おっと⋯⋯すみません」ロキは小声で言った。テーブルには大きくて強そうな男たちが他にも何人かいたが、ロキが怖いと思ったのはソーだけだった。ロキは急いでジーンズの後ろに下げていたタオルでテーブルを拭いた。  
「これでチップは無しだな」ソーはそうひと言だけ言った。あのまぶしい表彰モノの傲慢な笑顔と、ハスキーで少し暗い声で。一瞬でパンツだって溶かしそうな熊の声だ、もし熊が喋ればの話だが。  
ロキはソーを見て硬い笑顔を浮かべた。いつものようにプライドを保って、次の飲み物のトレイを取るためにテーブルを離れた。バーに向かうあいだじゅう背中にソーの視線を感じたような気がしたが、ただの気のせいだったかも知れない。   
テーブルに戻ってくるとソーは仲間と騒々しく話したり笑ったりしていて、それきりロキのいる方向をちらりとも見なかった。ロキもソーを無視しようとした。けれど自分の意思に関係なく、いつの間にか彼の一挙一動を追ってしまうのだった。ビリヤードをしたり、ガールフレンドとベタベタしたり、さらに彼を家に連れ帰って共有したいと思っていそうな三人の女と愛想よく話したりしている姿を。  
そしてもちろん、グループが帰ったあと、テーブルにチップはなかった。やっぱりクソ野郎だ。

クソ野郎とその仲間はほぼ毎週土曜日にバーにやってきて、いつも同じ場所を占領した。テーブルをいくつかくっつけてビールとつまみを注文し、二、三時間過ごして楽しそうに騒ぎながら出て行く。彼らがそろそろ現れる時間になるとロキは縮んだバネみたいに緊張して、彼らがいるあいだもずっと緊張していた。去っていくとほっとした。よくわからないことに、去っていく彼らを見るたびに落ち込んだ気分になった。  
彼らがすぐ近くにいるとき、ロキはやたらと自意識過剰になった。何もないところでつまずくとか、変なことを言ってしまうとか、とにかく何か失敗してしまうことを常に恐れていた。実際には、彼らはロキがそこにいることすら気づいていないに違いないのだが。誰もロキには話しかけず、まるで透明人間かロボットのように扱った。そのおかげでロキは彼らの会話の切れ端を耳に入れて、少しずつ彼らについての知識を増やせたのだった。例えば、堅気の仕事をしているようには見えないのにもかかわらず、ソーが実はダウンタウンで父親が社長を務める金融系の会社で働いていること。彼の仲間が幼なじみかハイスクールあたりのもと同級生であること。おそらくその両方が混在しているのだろうとロキは推察した。彼らを結びつけているのは大型バイクに対する情熱で、非公式なギャングのようなものを結成しているらしい。去年の夏、彼らは本物のバイカーギャングとちょっとした衝突を起こし、ソーは半分脅し、半分相手を魅了することでそのトラブルを切り抜けた。仲間はいまだにその功績のためにソーはビールをおごられる権利があると考えている。そして何よりも、ソーが自信満々のむかつくやつだというロキの第一印象は正しかったことがわかった。甘やかされた特権階級の傲慢な男、ウィンクとスマイルですべて何とかなると思っている男。きっと父親が苦労して手に入れた地位に易々とすべり込んで、それを当然だと思っているに違いない。太陽の光さえ自分のケツから出てくると思っていて、さらに悪いことに、実際に人々をそう信じさせてしまいそうな男に見えた。  
いったいどうして、究極のクソ野郎があれほどセクシーになれるんだろう。ロキには理解できなかった。ただし最初の夜以降、少なくともソーはチップを残してくれるようになった。  
気になるのは、ソーにいつも見られているような気がすることだった。実際に目が合ったことはほんの数回だが、それにしても⋯⋯そうやって目があったときに全身に走る身震い、一瞬ロキの上に残るソーのまなざし⋯⋯そのたびにロキは感電するような感覚をおぼえた。あんなクソ野郎に興味を持って欲しいなどと望むべきではないはずなのに。きっと人間は誰でも最強の男の関心を引こうと必死になるように、社会的にプログラムされているに違いない。最強の男なんてものが存在すればの話だが。それにしても、いい加減にしろよ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせる。少しはプライドを持て。ロキはソーは希望を見出してしまう。あんなむかつくやつに。ロキの男の好みは以前からひどかったが、今回は明らかに記録を更新してしまったようだ。

「お待たせしました」ロキはテーブルに置いたトレイから飲み物を配りながら言った。ソーが席にいないタイミングを狙ったのは決してわざとではない。ソーを怖がってなんかいない。そう内心で言い張る。  
しかしバーに戻ろうと踵を返すと、ソーはそこに、ロキのすぐ背後に立っていた。最近ではソーが近くにいても動じず、ドキドキしたりしないようにするすべを身につけていたのだが、さすがにほんの一インチ先に突然現れたら驚く。  
「あ⋯⋯ごめんなさい」ロキはつぶやいた。  
ソーはにやりとした。  
「気にするな」低い声を響かせて、ロキの目を見返す。  
クソ野郎。むかつくやつ。ロキは歯を食いしばった。不遜な口調だ。その上、どいてロキを通そうともしない。ロキが端に寄ってソーを回り込んでいくのが当然だと思っているのだ。  
「ホルモン値が上昇してる人がいるー」ダーシーがジョッキにビールを注ぎながら楽しそうに言った。  
「クビにしてくれ」ロキはぶつぶつと言った。

休憩時間。店の裏の、小さな駐車場。唇にタバコをはさんで火をつける直前、誰かがそれを叩き落とした。  
「何⋯⋯？」  
ソーがまた、目の前にいた。  
「その味は嫌いだ」  
ロキは〝ファック〟と〝ユー〟を使った当然の答えを返そうと口を開いたが、その口にいきなりソーの舌が突っ込まれ、ソーの両手がロキの身体中を這い回っていた。反応することも、考えることも、キスをし返すこともできなかった。ソーの手はロキのジーンズのポケットに入り込み、車の鍵を探り当てる。ロキは、もしかして誤解したのかもしれない、ソーはキスで混乱させてその隙に強盗しようとしているのかもしれない、と一瞬思った。  
「おまえの車はどこだ？」ソーはロキの肌に唇をつけたまま訊いた。  
ロキは答えようとしても答えられなかった。たとえソーの唇がロキの肌を通して魂ごとむさぼろうとしていなかったとしても、同じことだっただろう。ソーはキーのボタンを押して、音が返ってきた車へとロキを押していった。そしてドアを開き、ロキの髪をつかんで体を屈ませ、中に押し込んだ。  
後部座席に座り込んだロキに、かろうじて二秒間ほど、いきなり巻き込まれたこの嵐について考える時間が与えられた。ロキは期待と驚きの混じった気持ちでソーが車の横に立ってもうジーンズの前を開いているのを見た。ソーがジーンズを引き下げると（下着はつけていない）、ロキはぽかんと口を開けた。ファック。デカい、もう半分勃ってる、そしてソーはゴージャスだ。ソーの顔が見えて、残りの体も続いて車に入ってきた。ソーの両手がロキのジーンズにかかり、ロキの腰がシートから浮き上がるほど勢いよく引っ張って脱がせる。引きずり下されるジーンズがロキの肌をひっかいた。ソーは車の中に入ってきて、ドアを勢いよく閉めた。  
ここでどうやってやるんだ？ 大きい車でもないし、ロキは長身でソーは全体にバカでかい。ソーはまるでロキに体重がないかのように軽々と扱った。すごくホットだ。ロキに膝をつかせ、体を二つ折りにして、顔を窓に押しつける。その後ろに自分も膝をつく。それから、ロキはソーが唾を吐く音を聞いた。何？ 待て待て待て、ファック、待て！  
「ローションが要る！」ロキの声は震えた。  
「持ってない」ソーの声はハスキーでホットだ。  
「グ⋯⋯グローブボックスの中」  
ソーはロキの体を支えにして前に手を伸ばし、ロキの顔はさらに強く窓に押しつけられた。首がねじれて呼吸がしづらくなるのを感じながら、ロキはまた一秒だけ、なにが起こっているのか考える時間を得た。けれどそれは短すぎた。ソーは冷たいローションをロキの尻に適当に叩きつけ、それ以上何の準備もせず、ペニスをあてがうと強く押し込み、先端をもぐり込ませた。強引に押し広げられながら、ロキは自分が大きいサイズが大好きで持っているおもちゃがどれも大きくて、それもしょっちゅう使っていることを天に向かって感謝することしかできなかった。ソーは決して乱暴すぎはしないが、慎重ともとても言えず、そのうえ⋯⋯まだ最後まで入ってない？ ロキは小さくうめいた。  
「しーっ⋯⋯」ソーはなだめるように言って大きな手をロキの髪に置いた。荒っぽいが確かに優しさを込めた仕草で髪を撫でた。（あとから思い返してみれば、この瞬間にロキはやられてしまっていたのだろう。もう後戻りできないくらいに。）  
中をいっぱいに満たされて押し広げられて、尻が燃えるように痛くて、熱と圧力で窒息しそうで⋯⋯ソーの熱くて頑強な体が背中にぴったりと合わさるのを感じながら、ロキの鼓動はウサギのように速くなっていた。やっと全部が中に入る。ロキの後ろでソーは体の位置をずらし、片足を床について動きやすい姿勢を探した。そのせいで体の中のソーが動き、ロキは小さく喘いだ。ソーはロキの腰と肩に手を置き、また少し手荒にロキの体を好きな位置に動かした。狭い空間なので、ソーが腰を動かし始めると、それは短く規則的で激しい抜き差しだった。そのままスピードが速くなる。痛みはないが、何の警告もなしに受け入れるにはあまりにも激しく、ロキは確かに欲情していたものの、その配慮のなさに傷ついて、ペニスは柔らかいままだった。  
ソーの手はロキの首を乱暴に持ち上げ、きつくつかんでいた。その手はときどきロキの頭に移動して頭皮に爪を立てた。ああ、こういうのは好きだ。そしてソーの息遣い。ロキは奇妙なトランス状態に陥った。ほんの五分前、ロキはタバコを吸おうとしていた。今はこうやって車の中に詰め込まれて、ソー・Ａ級のクソ野郎・オーディンソンのペニスを突っ込まれて、好きなようにファックされている。  
ソーは罵り言葉を何度かつぶやいた。姿勢が気に入らなかったらしく、動きを止めて後ろに体をずらし、ロキも一緒に引き寄せる。ロキはソーの膝に座らされ、車の屋根の下に体が収まるように前に体をかがめた。  
「もっと上だ」ソーが命じた。  
ロキは尻を持ち上げ、ドアのハンドルにつかまって体重を支えた。ソーはロキの腰をつかみ、引き下ろすと同時に突き上げて、二人の体を激しくぶつけた。ロキは頭をルーフにぶつけて怪我をしないように手を突っ張らなければならなかった。それでもこの体勢の方がいい。ソーはまるで犬のように素早く激しいピストンを繰り返している。ロキは抑えきれずに声をあげた。この行為が始まってから初めて出した、紛れもない快楽の喘ぎ声だった。ソーの手がロキの腰に強く食い込み、明日の朝は指の形に痣が残りそうだった。ロキのペニスは今は完全に硬くなって先端が濡れていた。ソーはロキの一番気持ちいいところを刺激している。決してスローダウンすることなく、何度も何度も何度も突き上げる。このまま死ぬかもしれない、とロキは思った。これ以上いい死に方は思いつかない。  
「ファック⋯⋯」ロキは喘ぎ、下唇をきつく噛んだ。  
二十分。ソーは二十分、そうやってファックし続けた。野生の獣みたいに呻き、唸り、荒く息を切らしながら。ロキは睾丸が爆発しそうで、ソーのペニスが引き抜かれてはまた叩きつけられる以外のことは何も考えられなかった。もう二度とまともに座れないだろうとさえ思った。  
ただし、ふと正気に戻った一瞬をのぞいて。コンドームがどこにも見えない。  
「だめだ⋯⋯中で出さないで⋯⋯」ロキは懇願した。  
ソーは何も答えずに動き続けた。絶対だめだと念を押すべきではないだろうか？ と言ってももしソーが何か性病を持っていたとしたら今さら遅いのだが。ああ、今考えられるのはただ、やめないで、ということだけだ。やめないで、やめないで、やめないで⋯⋯。  
その時が来ると、ソーはロキの体を押しのけて乱暴に引き抜いた。ソーの唸り声は少しずつ掠れて激しいものになり、ロキの背中で濡れた音が響いた。ロキは振り向き、天使のコーラスがそのまま絵になったような絶頂の瞬間を目撃した。温かい精液のロープがロキの尻と背中へと注がれる様子を。（よかった、少なくとも中には出されなくて。）（しまった、Ｔシャツが⋯⋯）  
落ち着く間もなく、ソーは膝にロキを引き戻してロキのペニスをつかみ、強く速く扱き始めた。ロキは情けないくらい高く切なげな声をあげてしまって恥ずかしくなったが、それまで二十分間も狭い車の後部座席で自然の力のハンマーを叩きつけられていたのだし、実際に切羽つまっていたのだから仕方がない。ソーの吐息を首に、顔の横に感じる。ロキの精液は後部座席のそこら中に、おそらくジーンズにも撒き散らされた。  
ロキはソーの膝の上でぐったりとなった。すると二本の太い指が唇の中に突っ込まれた。ロキは自分の味を──少なくともロキにはそう思えた──舌の上に感じた。ハスキーなささやき声がロキの耳たぶをくすぐる。  
「次は、この口をファックしてやる」  
それで終わりだった。ソーはロキを押しのけると体をずらして離れた。ドアを開いて外に出て（車内の空気が外に吸い出されるような感覚があったが、ロキが大袈裟にそう感じただけかもしれない）、また叩きつけるようにドアを閉めた。  
視界の隅で、ソーがペニスをしまい込んでジーンズのボタンを閉めながら、もう歩き出しているのがガラス越しに見えた。ロキはむき出しの尻を精液の飛び散ったシートの上に乗せ、腿には柔らかいペニスが乗っていて、ジーンズは腿まで下がり、呆然としてまだ息を弾ませていた。  
しばらくして体を拭くものを探してグローブボックスの中を引っ掻き回すとき、ロキの手は震えていた。ジーンズのボタンをとめるときもまだ震えていた。ベタベタして身体中が汚れていて、何がそんなに衝撃だったのか考えることもできなかった。たった今起こったことがやっと頭に染み込み始めていた。

バーに戻ると、店長は客の前で（ソーとその仲間の前で）ロキをたっぷり五分間怒鳴った。ロキの尻はまだずきずきしていた。少し前にそうしたのと同じように、ロキは黙ってその脈打つ痛みに耐えた。  
その後少ししてソーは帰って行った。十人あまりの友人と、いつものようにガールフレンドの肩を抱いて、ロキを一度も見ることなく。  
ロキは身動きするたび、それどころかただ立っているだけも、身体中にソーを感じた。  
「まったくおまえは、今夜は使い物にならないな」店長は何度か文句を言った。

車に入ったとき、ソーの匂いがまるでレンガの壁のようにロキに迫ってきた。ロキの下腹のあたりで何かが反応した。  
まだ全体的にベトベトして汗ばんでいた。体にソーの匂いもついている。シャワーを浴びるべきだった。でも、そうするには疲れすぎている、と自分に言い聞かせ、ロキはそのままベッドに入った。けれど眠気はなかなか訪れなかった。視覚と音と触感の記憶で頭がいっぱいになり、尻はまだ熱くてずきずきして、ソーに触れられた感覚が腰に、背中に、髪に残っていた。言葉の意味がなくなるまで何度も、あのささやきが無限ループのように繰り返される。「次はこの口をファックしてやる」次は、次は、次は。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 B for Blow Me（ＢはフェラのＢ）

とにかく、重要なことをまずしなければならない。月曜日の朝、ロキは診療所に行くために数時間の外出許可を取った。スヴァドは理由を訊かなかった。二人は最近ほとんど会話をしなくなっているのだから、何も訊かれなくても別に不思議ではない。けれどその訊こうとしない態度そのものにロキは傷ついていた。  
この診療所でＳＴＤのテストをするのも、ドクターに安全なセックスについてお説教されるのもロキにとって初めてのことではなかった。ドクターは年配の母親タイプで、「マトリックス」のオラクルを思い出させた。ロキは彼女の前でペニスを取り出したり尻たぶを広げるようなことは、できればしたくなかった（亡くなったグランマの前でそんなことはしたくないのと同じだ）。けれどドクターの手が常に冷静で丁寧で、検査が一瞬で終わることもよく知っていた。それでも少しだけ、彼女が魔法のクッキーを取り出してすべての試練から救い出してくれないことに落胆した。（訳注：映画「マトリックス」の登場人物オラクルの役割より）  
「結果が出たら連絡します」彼女は言った。「出口のところにコンドームがあるから、持っていきなさいね」  
「コンドームなら持ってる」ロキは言った。  
「じゃ、ちゃんと使いなさい」彼女は眼鏡の端から大きな茶色の瞳をまっすぐロキに向けて言った。彼女がそういう気分のときは、その瞳はきっととびきり優しく甘くなるのだろう。ロキはもう少しで何が起こったかを彼女に打ち明けそうになった。〝車の後部座席でいきなり襲われたんだ。黄金のポルノの神様に二十分間一度も休まずにファックされて、脳みそが耳から飛び出しそうだった。あなただって同じ立場だったら、きっとコンドームのことなんか忘れるよ〟

その週、タトゥーショップはあまり忙しくなかった。スヴァドはロキに電話の対応とピアスの穴あけをやらせたが、どれも退屈なものばかりだった。客がいないときは、ロキは絵を描いたりぼんやりと考えごとをした。以前は自分の店が欲しいと思っていた。もしかしたらこの店だって⋯⋯。でも、その夢はもう終わった。今ロキが夢を見ているのはタトゥーイベントをツアーして回ること、世界中の著名店でゲスト・アーティストとして働くこと、インスタに何千人もフォロワーがついて、世界中からコミッションをもらって、第一級の人々とだけ働くこと。でもそれにはまず実績を積まなければならない。忍耐強くなるんだ、ロキ、物事には時間がかかる。ああ、でも、鼻ピアスを開けてるだけじゃいつまで経っても世界ツアーなんてできない。さらに悪いことに、ロキもスヴァドも暇なとき、二人の間の沈黙は蜂蜜みたいにねっとりと濃くなる。  
だから、尻の鈍痛は今の状況から気をそらしてくれるありがたい感覚だった。もちろんその痛みは、あのクソ野郎のハンサムな顔の前で自分がいかに無力だったかを思い出させて、それ自体は面白くない。けれど同時に、途切れ途切れのあの夜の記憶を一斉に頭の中に広げてくれる。ロキを全力で奪ったあのパワフルな体。二人のたてた物音。首の後ろをつかんだ手の強さ。〝次はこの口をファックしてやる〟このショップでの今の最悪な状況を思えば、こんな変化は大歓迎だった。ただし⋯⋯いったいどうしてロキはひどい男ばかりを惹きつけてしまうのだろう？ どうして一度くらい、まともな男の目をとらえることができないのだろう？

ソーに対してどういう態度をとるべきか決めかねているうちに、次の土曜日はやってきた。またソーが何かしようとしてきたらどうするか、ロキは自分でも想像もできなかった。理性的には「やめろ」と怒鳴るだろうと思っている。もちろんだ、絶対にそうする。「僕を何だと思ってるんだ」とか、そういうセリフを口にする。けれどそんな表面上の考えをほんの少しでも引っ掻いてみれば、ベニヤ板のような決意はすぐ剥がれて、その下のどうしようもない心境が晒しだされる。希望はどれくらいあるだろう？ ロキは今の悩みから、今のひどい状況から抜け出せる何かを切実に求めていた。少しくらい甘えたっていいはずだ。ほんの四ヶ月前、生涯最愛の人だと思った相手に心を引き裂かれたのだから。少なくとも、ソーは本気だというフリなんかしない。口説き文句も会話もない関係のいいところは、嘘もまたないことだ。ロキの今の現状と比べたら、それはひとつの悲しい進歩と言えた。  
だからロキは飲み物を運び、グラスを洗い、テーブルを拭き、チップに笑顔を見せて、そうしながらずっと時計をチェックなどしていないというフリをしていた。そして少しずつ十時半が近づくにつれて胃がぎゅっと痛くなる感覚が楽しい、なんて少しも思っていないというフリを。  
ソーは時間ぴったりに仲間と入ってきた。派手な登場だ、全身黒のレザーにペイントを塗りつけたような赤いＴシャツという姿。ジーザス・クライスト。ソーはコバルト・ブルーの瞳でロキをじっと見た。ロキは体の震えが抑えられなかった。そんな目で見られるのは初めてではなかったが、今ではすっかり意味が変わってしまった。先週の土曜日まで、ロキはその視線の意味が分からず、不安になったり怯えたりしていた。でも今はわかっている。ソーはロキに欲情している、単純にそれだけだ。そしてソーの見せかけのふるまいは、小学校の校庭で好きな女の子のポニーテールを引っ張る子供の行為の、特権階級の大人バージョンにすぎない。ロキは学校のいじめっこなど恐れない。今まで恐れたことなど一度もなかった。そこでロキは落ち着いて仕事を続けた。あの長身のブロンドのハンサムに対して、今やロキは主導権を手に入れた。ソーの視線に気づくたび、動揺する代わりに余計に自信を深めた。あまりにいい気分なので、ロキはそれを見せつけ、強調した。腰を振って堂々と歩いた。後ろでまとめた髪がほつれてきてもすぐには直さなかった。そして直すときはたっぷり時間をかけた──両腕をあげるとＴシャツもずりあがり、鎖骨と首を一番綺麗に見せる。バーごしにトレイを受け取るときは前に屈んで、尻が後ろからしっかりと見えるようにした。  
ソーはロキのしていることに気づいたらしく、余裕で調子を合わせてきた。タイトで胸の谷間を強調するＴシャツを着た可愛い女の子たちとビリヤードをしているときでさえ、ロキがその横を通り過ぎて振り返れば、ソーはロキの尻を眺めまわしていた。店で一番いい男の注意を引くのは気分の良いものだ。ロキは自分が光り輝いているような気分になった。  
ただし、自信たっぷりの態度を取ってはいても、自分が完全に支配権を持っているわけではないとロキにはわかっていた。ロキは欲情していて視線を浴びて良い気分で、ソーが欲しくてたまらなかった。これでは、ロキはまるでソーのビッチだ。きっとソーはそのことに気づいている。そして自分がそれを大して気にしていないことに、ロキは不安を覚え始めていた。

休憩時間。ロキは何気ないふりで駐車場に続くドアへと向かった。外に出る前に誘惑するようなまなざしで振り返ったりは決してしなかったが、それは関心がないからとかプライドのせいではなくて、計算した上のことだった。  
今回は壁にもたれかかるのではなく、車のところまで歩いて行ってバーの裏口と向き合うようにして立った。何が起こるにしても、今夜は突然驚かされることはない。  
思った通り、三十秒も経たないうちにドアが開いた。安堵が胸を浸し、ロキは体に震えを感じながらソーが近づいてくるのを見た。捕食者の歩き方、黒いレザーに包まれた二百ポンドの純粋な黄金の筋肉、二サイズほど小さめに違いない赤いＴシャツ。ソーは少しずつ近づいてきて、ついにロキのパーソナル・スペースに入ってきた。そしてさらに体を近づけ、ロキを車に押しつけるようにして立った。ロキはもう呼吸が浅くなっていた。  
「あんた、やりたくて仕方ないらしいな」ロキは言った。これだけ鼓動が乱れているというのにちゃんとクールで落ち着いた口調にできた自分を褒めたかった。  
「ああ、おまえに夢中だ」ソーはわざと芝居がかった口調で答える。  
「僕がそんなに良かったのか？」  
「いや。でも見込みはある」クソ野郎がにやりと笑った。  
「あー、ドキドキするな」ロキは嘲笑を浮かべて言った。  
ソーはロキの唇に親指を置いて、顎を撫でながら、じっと見つめた。ロキの心臓と言えば⋯⋯もう本当に体が震え出していた。  
「あんたは本気で自分を神様から人類への贈り物だとか思ってるんだろう」ロキは言った。  
ソーは笑い声をあげ、特に気の利いた答えは返さず、ただキスをしようと顔を近づけた。  
「おっと」ロキは顔をそむけた。「悪いけど、最近はクソ野郎抜きダイエット中なんだ」  
どうやら、ソーに対してどういう態度を取るかは決まったようだ。確かにロキは昔から天邪鬼なところがある。ソーの鋭い眼差しを感じながら、ロキはタバコに火をつけた。頬をくぼめて深々と吸い込み、煙をソーの完璧な顔に向かって吹きつける。  
ソーは笑った。笑いやがった、このクソ野郎。  
「おまえは面白いな」ソーはつぶやいた。ほとんど愛しげな表情で。  
ロキを獲物になった気分にさせる目で見つめながら、ソーは親指をロキの唇の間に割り込ませた。指は歯の間を通って口の中に入り込んできた。ロキは身じろぎもできなかった。ソーの暗く潤んだ瞳に見つめられると、何か熱いものがロキの背骨を駆け上がり、腿の内側を撫でた。呼吸は止まっていた。ソーに犯されたように感じ、その感覚はロキを震わせ、火のように燃え上がらせた。  
けれどロキはそう簡単に降参する気はなかった。ソーもそのことをすぐに知るだろう。ソーの瞳を焼いてやりたいと思いながら見つめ返し、ロキはゆっくりと口の中の親指に沿って舌を動かした。それから唇で指をぴったりと覆い、きつく吸った。すると興奮をがソーの顔つきを変え、ロキはその様子を見つめずにはいられなかった。この男は現実にはありえないほど美しい顔をしている。  
そして彼は恥知らずの最低男だ、忘れてはいけない。なんて図々しいやつ。そう思いながらロキは指を噛んだ。最初はからかうように軽く、それから少しずつ力を入れて歯を沈めていくと、ソーは痛みに息を吸い込んだが、決してにやにや笑いを止めなかった。口の中に鉄の味がして皮膚が破れたことがわかると、ロキは歯を緩めて指を吐き出した。ソーはまだ笑いながら、指先に刻まれた赤い印を確かめた。少しも動揺した様子はなく、ただ楽しそうだった。なんてむかつくやつだ。  
「クソ野郎は食べないんじゃなかったのか」ソーは言った。  
「あんたも面白いよ」ロキは言ってまたタバコを深く吸った。  
なぜソーはどこにも行かないのだろう。なぜもっと近づいてくるんだ。ソーはロキの耳に直接ささやいた。  
「じゃ、おまえが俺の口をファックしたらどうだ」  
ロキは顔をしかめてソーを見た。聞き間違いか？  
「はぁ？」  
「俺はフェラが上手い」ソーはささやいた。「ディープスロートだってできる。おまえのを飲み込んでやるよ」  
聞き間違いじゃなかった。ロキは唾を飲み込む。  
「あんたが⋯⋯フェラをする？」ロキは馬鹿みたいに聞き返した。  
「考えておけよ」ソーは言ってウィンクをした。そしてバーに向かって大股で歩いて行った。  
ロキはその場に立ち尽くし、手に持ったタバコのことも忘れていた。そして実に、考え始めていた。  
その夜の残りの時間、ロキはそのことを頭からふりはらえなかった。あの傲慢な男が目の前にひざまずく。最強の群れのリーダーが、ペニスを口にくわえる。唇を大きく開いて、下顎を下げて。ロキはペニスを手にしてソーの唇に、舌にこすりつける。ソーはそれを舐める。ロキはソーの髪をつかんでその口の奥に突っ込む。あの金色の顔中にぶちまける。ロキはシフトの残りの時間ずっと半勃ちのまま過ごし、ソーと目が合うたびに頬を赤らめてしまった。くそ、あいつ。やったな。会話の主導権を奪い返された。いや、ソーは一度も手放していなかったのだ。  
そして、そうだ、ロキはあの獣に何としてでももう一度ファックされたかった。次はベッドの上で、時間と空間がたっぷりある場所で。ロキは喜んで横たわるだろう。仰向けでもうつ伏せでも、四つん這いでも。そして喜んで、またあの強さとスタミナを思う存分楽しむ。あのペニスの上に跨ってハッピーランドまで乗りこなしてもいい、ちょっとした技を見せてやる。  
でもそんなことはできない。するべきじゃない。だいたいプライドはどこへ行った？ 自尊心は？ ソーが何を求めているかを考えればいい。ロキのペニスが欲しいものではなく、ましては尻ではなく。  
それでも。それでも！ ソーの口調には、どこかぎこちないものがあった。「俺はフェラが上手い」。どこか⋯⋯不器用な感じが。いつものスムーズでクールな感じとは全然違う。ある意味で⋯⋯ちょっと可愛かったかもしれない。なんて不穏なんだろう。いったいソーはどういうやつなんだ？ ロキにはまったく想像ができなかった。ソーは何をしようとしているのか。あのダウンタウンのホワイトカラーの仕事にバカげたレザージャケットのバイカー・ギャング、いつも一緒にいる黒髪の美人、その他大勢の女の子たち。そのどこにどうやってロキが入り込むというのだろう。  
とにかく。今夜のところは、ロキは何も想像したり期待したりしたくなかった。そしてそうしたくないと思いながらも、視線が絡むたびに感じる動揺を心から楽しんでいた。ソーが頭を後ろに投げ出してボトルからビールをぐいっと飲む様子も（ボトルの首をくわえる唇、ちらりと見えるピンク色の舌、ゴクリと動く喉⋯⋯）。というのも、ひざまずくゴージャスなブロンドのハンサムについて考えていたその夜の間、ロキはただの一度もスヴァドについて考えずに済んだからだ。スヴァドが頭の中に潜り込んでこないまま、たったの一時間でも過ごせたことが今まであっただろうか？ ましてや四時間も？ そうだ、ロキ。自分の頭を撫でてやれ。これは進歩だ。  
ソーとその仲間は、いつものように閉店時間の少し前に帰っていった。ソーはドアのところでバーを振り向き、やはりソーを見ていたロキと視線を合わせた。ソーは傲慢で勝ち誇った笑顔を見せた。ロキは歯を食いしばり、むかつくやつだ、と思った。

閉店時刻。ロキが駐車場に出ると、ソーは大きな黒いバイクにもたれかかっていた。ロキは胃が膝まで落ちたような気分になった。そして⋯⋯プライドなんてクソくらえ。この方がずっといい。  
ごくりと唾を飲み込みながら、ロキは姿勢を正し、何か用事があるかのように携帯電話を取り出して、無関心を装って車まで歩いた。もちろん、足音が近づいてきた。落ち着いた足取りだ。純度の高い期待にロキの鼓動は早くなった。ロキは体をこわばらせて車の横に立ち、ドアのハンドルに手を置いたまま耳を澄ませて待った。来た、熱い体がロキの背中全体に押しつけられる。首の後ろに温かい息を感じる。  
「おまえの家に行こう」あのかすれた低い声がささやく。  
くそっ。呼吸を抑えられればいいのに。ロキはまるで追い詰められた動物のような息遣いになっていた。  
「いいね、ぜひともサイコパスに違いないやつに僕がどこに住んでるか教えよう」ロキは前を見たまま笑い飛ばした。前を見ていたのは、声だけじゃなく顔も追いつめられた動物のようだとまずいと思ったからだ。  
ソーの手がロキの手に重なる。ものすごく熱くて大きな手、撫でるような触り方、それからロキの手首をきつくつかむ。ロキの腕を後ろにひっぱり、肩を捻ろうとする。乱暴ではないが、今は控えている力を確かにそこに感じて、それはじゅうぶんロキを怯えさせた。ロキは息を弾ませながらソーに向き直った。何よりも怒りを感じていた。ソーはいかにもクソ野郎らしくにやにやしている。  
「離せ」ロキは低い声で言って手を引っ張り、手首をねじってソーを振り払おうとした。しかし声はかすれてほとんど言葉にならない。それに怒った表情を作ろうと思うのに、実際には興奮に息を弾ませてしまっている。興奮の理由は腹立たしいことに、ロキを見るソーの目つき、親密な距離、そしてこのクソ野郎がどれほどホットかということだ。  
容赦のかけらもないその目で、ソーはロキの手を口に持っていき、人差し指と中指をまとめて口にくわえた。  
ロキは息を呑んだ。  
ソーの舌はロキの指の間を弄び、そしていつものように──むかつくことに、いつものように──あの焼きごてのような熱いまなざしが、ロキを生きたまま針で固定されて無力に羽ばたく蝶々のような気分にさせる。ソーが目を暗く細め、長々と強く指を吸うと、ロキは声を出してしまった。しっかりしろ、少しは落ち着け！  
「おまえの家だ」ソーは強い口調で言った。顔を近づけ、ロキの頬に柔らかく息を吹きつけながらささやく。「その可愛い目が飛び出すくらい強く吸ってやる」  
ロキはめまいを感じ始めていた。それに、今ソーは何か僕を褒めることを言わなかったか？  
「それであんたが黙るなら」ロキは言った。冷たい口調にしたかったのだが、だめだ、このからからに乾いた喉では望みなしだ。  
「先導しろ」ソーは言った。あの勝ち誇った笑い。目玉をくり抜いてやりたくなる。  
ソーは踵を返すと、自分のバイクに向かって堂々と歩いて行った。ヘルメットをかぶる前に黄金のたてがみを揺らす彼の仕草を見て、ロキは唇が緩むのを感じた。  
車の中に入ってドアを勢いよく閉め、深く呼吸をする。エンジンをかけようとして二回、キーを差し込むのに失敗する。もう一度深呼吸。くそっ。  
もしダーシーがここにいたら、あんたってほんとに馬鹿ね、と言っただろう。自分を弱い立場に追い込んでる、欲望のままに行動してあとで理性的な自分が後悔するよ、と。ソーの股間を蹴り上げてやるべきだと。  
でも、ロキは欲しかった。これがどうしても欲しかった。正しいこと、賢いこと、健全なことをしようとする努力など、もうとっくに放棄していた。裏切られた、と感じないで過ごした日は一日もない。なぜって自分が賢いなんてとても思えないからだ。それに、今の生活が健全だというなら、むしろ間違っていて病んでいることの方を選びたかった。  
家から二本ほど離れた通りに車を停めると、ソーはバイクの隣に立って待っていた。ヘルメットを脇に抱えて腰を傾けて、例のいつものまなざしで。ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。車からアパートの建物まで、さらに三階まで階段を上がっていく間も、会話は一切なかった。ジョークもなし、罵倒の応酬もなし、口説き文句もなし、場の雰囲気を軽くしようとする努力も一切なし。ロキの部屋のドアに到着する頃には、その空気はバターにしてトーストに塗れそうなほど濃厚になっていた。  
暗い照明のなかで家の鍵を探す間、皮肉なことに、ロキはふと冷静さを取り戻した。自分をよく見ろ、震えてるじゃないか。どうしてこんなクソ野郎のハンサムに腰抜けにされて平気なんだ？ 少しはプライドを持て⋯⋯  
「ドアを開けろ」背後からソーが唸り声で言った。  
なんてむかつくやつだ。ロキは羽をぱたぱたさせる雛鳥みたいな気分でいることにうんざりしていた。後ろに向き直り、ソーを押しやる。  
「おい、よく聞け、このクソ⋯⋯」  
ソーはロキにキスをした。  
「んんんっ！」ロキは抗議の声をあげた。ソーはロキが逃げられないようにその頬を両手で包み、そして、ああ⋯⋯なんて上手なキスなんだ。ロキの抗議の声はやがて、意図に関係なく柔らかな喘ぎへととけていった。  
それから、ソーはロキの股間に手を置き、ほとんど優しいと言っていい動作で撫でた。ロキは下に手を伸ばし、頭では払い除けようと思っているのに、どういうわけかソーの手の上に重ねてしまった。二人の手はゆっくりと楽しむように動いた。ロキはソーの口の中でため息をついた。「んん⋯⋯」ソーの手はロキの脚のあいだにしっかり入り込み、ぎゅっとそこを握った。ロキの体はほとんど床から持ち上がりそうになった。  
「ふぅっ⋯⋯」  
ソーの口がロキの首へ。ロキは興奮のあまり目を開いていることもできなかった。次に、ソーは片手でロキのジッパーを下ろした。中に手が入ってくる。ソーの手のひらが──とても熱い──ペニスを探り当てる。それを取り出す。ぎゅっとつかむ。手をねじる。  
「ファック⋯⋯」  
「やって欲しいか？」ソーはキスの合間にささやき、ロキのペニスをゆるくしごいた。「これをくわえて欲しいか？」  
ロキは無理やりソーを屈ませようとした。ソーのジャケットの肩のレザーが手のひらの下で冷たくて柔らかい。もちろん、ソーを無理やり動かそうとするのは、レンガの壁を動かそうとするのと同じようなものだった。  
「言え」ソーはロキのペニスを優しく扱き続けながらささやいた。親指が正確にちょうどいい場所を巧みに触っている。「何が欲しいか言え」  
「くそっ⋯⋯」ロキはソーの肩を押し下げようとし続けながら唸った。「いいからやれよ！」  
「ちゃんと言え」  
どうしていちいちむかつくやり方をするんだ？  
「くわえろ！」ロキは唸った。  
ソーは暗く笑い、ささやいた。  
「丁寧に頼め」  
「ああっ、もう！ くわえろ！ 頼むから！」ロキは泣きそうな声を出した。ソーの手はロキのペニスをしっかり握っている。正気を失わせるにはじゅうぶんな強さだが、それ以上のことをするのには足りなかった。  
「懇願しろ⋯⋯」ソーがささやく。  
「このクソ野郎が⋯⋯」ロキは呻き、苛立ちに頭を投げ出して後ろのドアにぶつけた。  
ソーの親指がまた先端のヘリをなぞる。繊細な触れ方だ。唇がロキの首へ。舌先で軽く、器用に舐める。それから長く、深く吸う。  
「ファック⋯⋯」ロキは呟いて、うずく体をねじった。「ああ、頼むから⋯⋯」  
「頼むから、なんだ？」  
ああもう、どうでもいい。ロキは懇願した。  
「くわえて。お願いだから。吸って⋯⋯」  
ソーはまたロキにキスをした。骨の髄まで届きそうなほど深く舌を差し入れたかと思うと、しゃがんでその場で膝をついた。それ以上思わせぶりなことは一切抜きに、ロキのジーンズを引っ張って尻の下まで脱がせた。突然の冷気を感じて、ロキの意識はいくらかクリアになった。  
「ちょっと待て⋯⋯」ロキは喘ぎ、ドアのノブを手探りでつかもうとした。  
ソーはロキのペニスの根もとをつかみ、先端を唇で包んで吸った。  
「ああっ、くそっ⋯⋯」ロキは身震いして喘いだ。ソーの頭をつかむ。彼の髪はとても柔らかい。  
ソーの舌が正確に動く。根元から先端へとたっぷりと濡らし、また先端を素早く舐める。ロキは理性を失いつつあった。  
「待て⋯⋯」息を吐きながら言う。家の中に入らなきゃダメだ、と言おうとした記憶はもうぼんやりとしていた。  
長く深く吸ってから、ソーは頭を前後に動かし始めた。ロキは膝から力が抜けそうになって、ソーの肩を必死でつかんだ。ソーは約束した通り、頭を動かすたびに少しずつ奥へと飲み込んでいった。ロキのペニスはソーの喉に触れ、さらにその奥へ⋯⋯喉がペニスの周りを締めつけ、ソーの唇は根もとはりつめ、目には涙が滲んでいる。それでも、ソーはロキの陰嚢をつかみ、興奮に瞳孔の開き切った瞳でロキを見上げていた。ロキは指の関節を噛んで恥ずかしい声を出すまいと堪えた。  
ソーはいったん口を緩めてひと息ついたが、すぐに両手でロキの尻をつかんで動くように促した。  
「ああっ⋯⋯くそ⋯⋯」ロキは腰を動かし始めながら泣きそうな声をあげた。  
ドアにぐったりともたれるロキと対照的に、ソーは堂々と行為を続けた。呼吸が必要になると落ち着いた仕草でロキを押しやり、準備ができるとロキの尻をつかんで水晶のように撫でた。それは長々とした苦痛だった。ロキは本格的に動きたかったが、ソーはそれを押し留めた。この調子ではいつまで経っても絶頂に達することはできない。必死に絶頂を得ようとするあまり死んでしまうかもしれない。  
階下から物音が聞こえ、ロキは凍りついた。心臓が口まで飛び上がってきた気がした。ソーは少しも動じなかった。ただ口を離し、唇を拭い、立ち上がった。ロキは追い詰められたように目を見開いた──まさか、このまま帰ろうっていうんじゃないだろうな？  
「中に入ろう」ソーは顔を近づけて、かすれた声で言った。「おまえをファックしたい」  
ロキはこのまま絶頂を得るためなら殺人でも犯しそうだった。ジーンズは腿までずり下げられ、勃起したペニスが空中で揺れている。いつの間にか爪先立ちになっていたせいで、ふくらはぎが攣りそうになっていた。まともに考えることもできないのに、ましてや鍵を開けるなんて⋯⋯そして廊下の照明はクソみたいに暗い。屈んで鍵穴を見なければならない。そしてもちろん、ソーの張り詰めた股間が尻に押しつけられるのを感じる。硬く盛り上がった股間の縫い目がロキの尻に食い込む。このままこの場でソーがジッパーを開いてドアに押しつけてファックしてくれないかと期待してしまうくらいだった。  
やっとのことで正しい鍵を見つけ、ノブを回す。脚をジーンズにもつれさせながら中に入る。ソーの腕が腰に巻きついて、顔から床に突っ込みかけたロキを支えた。ソーは笑った。クソ野郎。でもその腕は心地良い。  
「ベッドルームは？」ソーは訊いた。  
「あっちだ」ロキはつぶやいた。  
ソーはロキの体を数インチ持ち上げ、運んだ。ロキはひと言も抗議はせず、されるままになった。今夜起こっていることの何ひとつ本当は気持ちいいはずがないのに、実際はものすごく気持ちよくて、もうどうでもよくなっていた。  
そしてまるで布の人形のようにベッドの上にうつ伏せに放り投げられたときは、衝撃的な興奮に胸が高鳴った。ロキはそのまま動かず、ソーにジーンズを足首までずり下げられるままになった（ソーはロキのブーツは脱がせず、ジーンズを下げられるだけ下げた）。ソーの大きな強い両手に引っ張られると従順に腰を持ち上げた。  
服を脱ぐ物音が聞こえてきて、片目を半分開く。ソーはジャケットを脱ぎ、ズボンのジッパーを開いてずり下げている。ペニスはロキの記憶のとおり硬くて色が濃くて大きい。  
「ローションは？」ソーが訊いた。  
「ベッドサイドの引き出し」ロキは答えた。「コンドームも」ドクター・オラクルを思い出して付け加える。  
「マジかよ」ソーはがっかりしたように言った。  
「ああ、そうだ」ロキはなんとか気力を振り絞って答えた。「つけないならしない」  
ソーは何かぶつぶつ言い、床に落ちたジャケットのポケットを探した。  
「僕も持ってるよ」ロキは言った。  
「俺のサイズのをか？」傲慢なクソ野郎が言った。  
「試してみるといい。僕のボーイフレンドは馬並みだったからね」ロキは少し自慢するように言った。  
ソーは起き上がり、目を細めてロキを見た。どう解釈すればいいのかロキにはわからない表情だった。ソーは歯でコンドームの包装を破り、装着した。ロキはローションを手渡した。ソーは自身にそれを塗りつけて、位置を合わせた。ロキはシーツをつかんだ。  
「ゆっくりいれて」ロキは急いで言った。  
「しーっ」ソーはロキを黙らせ、先端を押しつけた。ロキは前回味わったその巨大なモノの感触を思い出して、縮んだバネのように緊張していた。「シー⋯⋯」ソーはなだめるようにまたささやいた。「心配するな」そう言って指をロキの背中にすべらせる。ロキはその感触に背中を反らせた。親指が一本、押し込まれる。「気持ちいいか？」  
「んん⋯⋯」  
気持ちよすぎる。少しして、ソーは二本の指をゆっくり出し入れ始めた。ロキは膝をついて胸をマットレスにつけ、尻を空中に突き出して自分をしごきながら、柔らかく喘いでいた。  
「おまえはホットなビッチだ⋯⋯」ソーは唸った。  
ソーが指を引き抜き、ロキは心の準備をした。直接感じる、ペニスの感触。ソーがそれを押し込むと、先端はなめらかに滑りこんだ。それにしても大きい。ロキは細い声で喘ぎ背中を強ばらせたが、そこはたっぷり濡れていてソーはもう中に入っていて、ロキもしっかり受け入れていた。完全に入りきると、ソーは大きくて熱い手をまたロキの首の後ろに置いて、ぐっと力を入れた。  
「よし」ソーはささやいた。「いい子だ」  
ロキは顔を枕に埋め、すすり泣くように喘いだ。ソーが動き始める。ゆっくり、深く。苦しかった。ソーの手はしつこいほどロキの腿を、腰をつかむ。それからロキのＴシャツを脇の下まで押し上げ、引っ張った。  
「何なんだよ⋯⋯！」ロキは叫んだ。懇願しそうになるのを必死で堪えていたのに。このままソーがロキの望み通りにファックし続けてさえくれるなら、なんだって差し出すと約束してしまいそうだった。  
「起きろ」ソーは言い、ロキの体を持ち上げた。  
ロキはなんとか上体を起こして（仙骨に届くんじゃないかというほど深くソーのペニスに串刺しにされながら）、ソーの意図を悟った。ロキのＴシャツを脱がせようとしているのだ。タトゥーを見ようとしている。ソーの手がタトゥーをなぞるのをロキは感じた。礼儀正しい恋人であれば、ここで「なんて美しいタトゥーだ」とか何とか言うところだろう。ソーは何も言わなかったが、それでもロキは肌の上をさまよう指先の感触に震えた。  
「さっさと動け」ロキは焦れて言った。すると、もう二度と聞かないで済むなら何かを諦めてもいいと思うくらいむかつく声で、傲慢なクソ野郎が笑った。  
ソーはロキの腰をつかみ、思い切りペニスをたたき込んだ。ロキの口から呼吸が押し出される。  
「これが欲しかったんだろ？」  
たとえ何か気の利いた返事を思いついたとしても、もう一度突き上げられてロキはすべてを忘れた。ソーは遠慮なく動き始めた。強く激しく、ロキを乱暴に揺らす。ロキはヘッドボードにしがみついて体を支えたが、それでも顔をぶつけてしまった。ソーに絞り出されるようにあげてしまうロキの声ときたら、恥ずかしいと思うべきだった。けれど実際は違った。少しも恥ずかしくなかった。素晴らしく爽快で、体が浄化されるような感覚だった。こんな気持ちの良さをまた経験できるなんて。  
ロキは肩越しにソーを振り向いた。ソーは集中していて、眉間に深くしわを寄せて顎を噛み締めていた。ソーが下唇を噛むと、ロキは自分でも呆れるほど勝ち誇った気持ちになった。次に振り向いたとき、ソーは自分のペニスがロキの尻に結合している箇所を見下ろしていた。それを見て何故こんなに嬉しくなってしまうのだろう、とロキは思う。本当は不安になるべきなのに。ポルノ男優のようにファックするたくましくてゴージャスな男にすぐ夢中になってしまうという、自分の不健康な傾向について、冷静になって考えるべきなのに。そして何としてでも、絶対に、視線が合わないように気をつけなければ。  
けれど一度目の時と同じように、ロキは何もかも忘れてしまった。ソーはまるでメトロノームだった。激しい息遣いと唸り声という間違いなく動物的な音が聞こえなければ、機械にファックされていると想像できるくらいだった。このゴージャスなペニスだけで達してしまえるかもしれない。実際にそうしようとロキは試みていた。  
そこで、ソーは突然止まった。  
「ファック⋯⋯！」ロキは怒りを感じた。あともう少しだったのに。  
ソーはロキの体をひっくり返して、仰向けにさせた。ソーは汗ばんでいたが、顔は冷静で集中していた。ロキのブーツを脱がせようとしている。脱ぐには互いの協力が必要だったので、ロキは手を貸した。ジーンズは何度か無理やり引っ張って引き抜いた。ロキはその間ずっとソーの美しい顔を見ていた。誰かが、このクソ野郎がファックしながら微笑むのを見たことがあるに違いない。それはどんなに素晴らしい光景だろう。  
やっと脚を広げられるようになって、ロキは自分を無防備に差し出した。ソーは最初から勝手にロキを貪っていたのだが、今は、ロキが自ら彼を招いていた。ロキは挑むような笑みを浮かべた。さあ、僕を楽しませてくれ。  
ソーはロキの腰をつかんで、自分の方に引き下ろした。ロキの片方の足首がソーの肩へ、もう片方は腰へ。ソーはペニスの先をあてがい、押し入れる。強引な動作だった。ロキは背中を大きく反らせた。ソーの大きな手がロキの胸を押さえた。ソーは激しく腰を突き上げ始め、新しい角度がロキのスイート・スポットを一度も外さずにこすり上げた。ロキはやがて意味のない叫びをあげる以外に何もできなくなった。  
「ファック、イエス⋯⋯ファック、イエス⋯⋯」  
その頃にはもう、ソーは全身の体重をロキに乗せていた。肘をロキの肩の少し上につき、両手でロキの頭の上を押さえ、ロキの体を閉じ込めて包み込んでいた。ロキはソーを全身で感じた。ソーしか感じなかった。ソーは顔をロキの首にうずめ、ロキはその感触を危険なほど好きだと思った。そうしてはいけないとわかっているのに両脚をソーの腰に回してしまい、やはりそうしてはいけないのにソーの首にキスをしてしまう。金色の髪の束を弄んだりするのもだめだ、でももうどうだっていい。いったいこの男は疲れるということを知っているんだろうか？ ロキはあと少しでいきそうで、ソーも同じに違いなかった。このソーの声ときたら⋯⋯あまりにもホットで低くて卑猥だ。ああ、それにこんなふうにファックされるなんて（ロキの心には幸せホルモンでいっぱいになってふわふわと浮かんでいく）、こんなふうにファックされるなんて、まるで、まるで⋯⋯愛されてるみたいだ⋯⋯  
ロキは体をこわばらせて静止し、ソーがあともう数秒だけ同じ動きを続けられるようにした。それから⋯⋯  
「ファック」ロキはつぶやき、体を震わせ、のぼりつめていった。「ファック⋯⋯」  
ソーのペニスだけで絶頂に達して、ロキは感電したような衝撃の中でエクスタシーにすすり泣いた。  
絶頂のあいだも、それに続く余韻のあいだもずっと、ロキはファックされ続けていた。体がとけてしまったようで、必死で両腕と両脚をソーに回して抱きついたまま意識が遠くなった。それからソーの腰のリズムがくずれ始め、ロキの髪をつかむ指に力が入り、唸り声がより激しくなって、最後に叫びに変わった。ソーの全身に力が入り、強い力で抱きしめられて、ロキは一瞬息もできなくなった。二人の腕は互いの体に回され、脚も絡み合っていた。動物はこんなふうにファックはしない。機械も。いや、だめだ、ロキ、だめだ⋯⋯  
ソーは体を引き離した。ロキはされるままになって、目を閉じたまま動かなかった。非合法なドラッグなしでここまでハイになったのはおそらく初めてだった。  
トイレを流す音が聞こえてロキは目を半分開き、そして、ベッドに戻ってくる全裸のソーの輝かしい姿を目撃した。じろじろ眺め回さないようにこらえたが、それにしても、これは、なんという⋯⋯。タトゥーのないソーの体は本当の意味でのまっさらな裸に見えて、衝撃的なくらいだった。ほんの一本のインクも入っていない体。最後に自分のベッドでタトゥーのないバージン・キャンバスを見たのはいつだっただろう。ハイスクール？ 実に不思議な感覚だった。  
「これは自分でやったのか？」ソーはロキの脇腹の肩から尻までを覆うタトゥーを指差して言った。面白いことに、二人は同じことを考えていたらしい──タトゥーのことを。  
「自分でできるわけないだろ」ロキは呆れたように笑ってうつ伏せになり、目を閉じた。  
「でもおまえがデザインしたんじゃないのか？」  
「そうだよ」  
「どれくらい時間がかかるものなんだ？」  
「何週間も」  
「痛かったか？」  
「地獄みたいに」  
「でも気持ちよかったか？ タトゥーで快感を得る奴もいるって聞いたことがある」  
「エンドルフィンのせいだ」  
「つまり気持ちいいってことだろ？」  
「まあ、ある意味では」  
「あの壁の絵。あれもおまえのか？」  
「え？ ああ、そうだよ。どうして？」ロキは挑むように聞き返した。  
「いい絵だ」  
ロキは何も言わず、予想外の褒め言葉をゆっくりと消化した。それからソーが身じろぎする気配があり、続けて何か濡れた熱いものが脇腹を、腰から肋骨まで長々と舐めあげるのを感じた。ソーがそこを舐めた？ ロキは無反応ではいられなかった。見た目にもはっきりわかるほど震えてしまい、背中に鳥肌がたった。ソーはそんな反応を見て満足げに笑った。それから起き上がって、床のレザーパンツを取り上げた。  
「あんたのこういう夜の活動について、ガールフレンドはどう思ってるんだ？」ロキは辛辣な口調で言った。「それか、何も知らないのか？」  
「ガールフレンド？」ソーはパンツを引き上げてペニスをしまい込みながら訊き返した。  
「いつもあんたの膝に乗ってる黒髪の子だよ、あんたが四六時中、仲間の前でベタベタ触ってる」  
「ああ、シフか」ソーは言った。「彼女はガールフレンドじゃない」  
ロキは深く息を吐いた。これは大きな情報だ。そのことについて──彼女について──自分がそんなに気にしていたことに今までロキは気づいていなかった。  
「じゃ、どういう関係なんだ？」  
ソーは横目でロキを見て、ジッパーをあげながら意味ありげな笑みを浮かべた。おまえには関係ないだろ、とか何とか言うのだろうとロキは予想した。  
「彼女は恋愛に興味がない」ソーは代わりにそう言った。  
「どういう意味だ？」  
「パンセクシャル・アロマンティックなんだそうだ。この言葉の意味は知ってるか？」  
ロキは知っていた。しかしソーが知っているとは思わなかった。あるいはその類のことを真剣に扱うとも予想していなかった。  
「俺たちは仲がいいが、つきあってるわけじゃない」ソーは言った。「少なくとも互いに束縛するような関係じゃない。心配してたのか？」  
「僕には何の関係ないことだよ、全然」  
「おまえはどうなんだ？」  
「僕が何？」  
「おまえはどういう立場なんだ」  
「ゲイで、そのことにプライドを持ってる。あんたは？ 興味本位のバイとか言うなよ、吐くからな」  
ソーは笑った。  
「俺が何かと聞かれたら、知らないものを恐れるタイプじゃないって答える」ソーはベッドに座ってブーツの紐を結び始めた。「俺は自分が好きなものが何か知ってる」  
「じゃ、どこであんなフェラのやり方を覚えたんだ」ロキは言った。「あんたがゲイバーでうろうろしてるのは想像できない」  
ソーは勝ち誇ったように低く笑った。（セクシーに。どうしてそんなむかつく笑い声をセクシーに出せるんだ？）  
「いや、本当に」ロキは食い下がった。「相当の経験があるんじゃないのか？」  
「男同士の処理ならな、何度か」  
「何だよ、それ」  
「何かって？」ソーはロキの質問を繰り返して笑った。「ときどき手早く抜きたいって気持ちにならないか？ 恋愛とか誘惑とか面倒なことを全部抜きにして。でもおまえには意味がわからないだろうな。女を口説いてベッドに連れ込む必要なんかないだろうから。なかなか面倒なもんだぞ。そこまで苦労するほどの価値なんてないってときどき思うんだ」  
「せっかくあんたに対する印象が少しよくなりかけてたのに」  
「そうなのか？」  
ロキは答えの代わりに皮肉を込めて片方の眉を上げて見せた。  
「簡単に言うと、俺はゲイは相手にしないって決めてるんだ」ソーは続けた。「俺が相手にするのは基本的にはストレートだけだ。揉め事はごめんだからな。感情ってものが絡んでくると必ず面倒なことになる。そういうのは避けたいんだ。でもときどき、どうしてもアナルをファックしたくなる。でもアナルが好きな女はそう多くないし、ストレートな男で突っ込ませてくれるやつなんて絶対に見つからない。それにそういうのが相手だと、やたらと手加減が必要になる。で、それならゲイを相手にするしかないとわかった。そうするとどうしても感情が絡んでくるんだけどな。でも、基本的におまえがベタベタしてこなければ俺たちはうまくいく、心配するな」  
ソーが話すのにつれて、ロキの顔はみるみる青ざめていった。丸々一分ほど、ロキは無言だった。  
「あんたみたいなやつは僕の五十マイル半径以内だって近づけるべきじゃなかった」ロキは掠れた声で言った。ぞっとすることに、目に涙が浮かぶのを感じた。くそっ、こいつの前だけでは泣きたくない。ソーはまるでロキにもうひとつ頭が生えてきたかのように混乱した顔でこちらを見ている。  
「僕の家から出ていけ」ロキは怒りを込めて言った。  
ソーは一瞬、ためらった。ロキの頬を流れ落ちる大粒の涙を、困惑した顔で見ている。  
ロキは叫んだ。「出ていけ！」  
ソーはジャケットとヘルメットをつかんだ。ベッドで泣いている若い男を眉をひそめて最後に一瞥してから、部屋を出て行った。  
こうして、ロキのクソみたいな一週間は幕を閉じた。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 Ｃは世間話のＣ（C for Chatting）  
ソーは平日をスーツ姿で過ごす。エアコンとルームフレグランスで快適に保たれた、無機質で気取ったダウンタウンのガラス張りの高層ビル（いくつもあるビルのひとつ）の中で、一日中電話をかけ続ける。仕事は真剣にしている──その点に関して文句は言われたくない。父親はクライアントをもっと大切にしろと小言を言う。俺にどうしろっていんだ、ダッド？ 俺はちゃんとやるべきことはやってる。客たちが損をしたときに手を握って寄り添わなかったからってなんだと言うんだ。一人で乗り越えろ、誰も子供のための遺産を投資に回せなんてアドバイスしなかったじゃないか。クライアントの株が一パーセント下がるたびに気つけ薬を取りに走るわけにいかない。  
仕事はソーが一生を費やしたいと思うようなものにはほど遠かった。と言っても、では何をしたいんだと訊かれたら？ わからない。本当に何も思いつかなかった。  
いや、それは嘘だ。思いつくことはひとつある。どんなときもソーを幸せにするもの、一生続けても飽きないだろうと思うこと。それはカワサキＧＰＺを一日乗り回すことだ。しかし父親が好んで言うように、〝そんなのはキャリアじゃないぞ、息子よ。〟  
そうだ、それはその通りだ。ＧＰＺは常に手入れと注目を要求する贅沢なやつだ。ソーにはバイクを維持するための金が必要だった。だから月曜から金曜は、それがソーのやることだ──金を稼ぐ。父親は、自分の会社にいる限り常にソーの地位を保証すると言っていた。そしてソーは他に特に良い考えもなく、他の方向に強く引っ張るほどの職業も思いつかなかったので、とりあえず大学を卒業すると父親の会社に就職した。大して情熱もない割には仕事はできた。この会社を継ぐ気にはなれないし経営に興味もなかったが、順調に出世はしていた。それはもちろん立場のおかげでもあるが、ソーが口八丁手八丁のやり手であるからでもあった。（口と手の使い方が上手いのは仕事だけではないが、それを父が知る必要はない。）  
というわけで、九時から五時まで（正確には七時くらいまで）毎日、ソーは金を稼ぐ。それからジムで数時間を過ごし、帰宅する。次の日が始まり、また少し週末に近づく。そして土曜日になると（金曜の夜のこともある）スーツを脱いでレザーの服に着替え、専用の地下パーキングに行ってカスタムメイドのカバーの下からＧＰＳを取り出し、生き返る。  
シフは映画のスタントウーマンで、その仕事を愛している。そしてソーの生き方を理解しない。ワークショップのオーナーで仲間のバイクのメンテナンスを引き受けている自動車整備士のヴォルスタッグは、子供が四人いて、高校時代のガールフレンドだったヒルデと結婚している。彼もまた、ソーの生き方を理解できない。フォトグラファーのファンドラルは（モデル目当てでやってるんだ、と本人は言うが、本当はナショナル・ジオグラフィックで働くのが夢だ）もまた理解できない。（パーソナル・トレーナーのホーガンも理解できないに違いない、でもそう口に出して言うことはない。一緒にいて心地よいやつだ、みんなが大好きなホーガン。）  
だからどうだって言うんだ。ソーは現実主義者で、大人だった。やらなければならないことをやる。ヘルズ・エンジェルスの一員になる事を夢みたり（でもそうしたらＧＰＺをハーレーに換えなければならないじゃないか？）、現代版の盗賊団みたいに国中を旅して回ることや、法に縛られず自由に、好き放題に生きることを想像したこともある。ある夏、実際に試してみたこともあった。（ファンドラルとは十代の頃からお互いの性欲処理に手を貸していたが、男に初めてキスをしたときの相手はエンジェルスの一員だった。あの無骨でたくましくて超マッチョなバイカーたちに人々が持つイメージとはかけ離れているかもしれないが。ソーが初めて他の男の精液を飲み込んだ相手も、彼らの一人だった。長い話だ。また別の機会に。)でもそれはただそれだけのことだった。ただのお試し。たとえそのことを知った父親が激昂しなかったとしても、母親が心からぞっとして悲しそうな顔をしなかったとしても、ソーはしょせん特権階級として育った子供だった。ケーブルテレビ、蛇口をひねれば出てくる湯、本物のベッドという現代社会の贅沢に囲まれ、ただ字が読めるだけじゃなくて読書を楽しむことができた。大学も出た。ただ、そこでとけ込めたかと言えば⋯⋯そうではなかった。甘やかされたベビーフェイスのカレッジボーイ、という扱いをされた。そう、大学でソーは一度もリラックスできなかった。もしかしたら、いつかまた挑戦してもいいかもしれない。もう今の人生に飽き飽きしたと感じたときにでも。母親がもうそばにいなくて何かと口うるさく言ってこなくなった頃に⋯⋯  
とにかく。

「心ここにあらずだな、息子よ」水曜日の会議の後、ウォーターサーバーの前で父親が話しかけてきた。  
「そうかな？」  
ソーはクライアントの名前や今みんなが混乱している新しい法規の名前を適当に出して、その場を切り抜けようとした。父親はガラス玉のような目でソーを見た。俺にどうしろと言うんだ。ソーは昔から父には勝てなかった。彼はまるで中国の万里の長城だ。もし父親に本物の感情があるとしても、ソーはそれを実際に見たことがなかった。父は本気でソーが女関係の悩みを相談するとでも思っているのだろうか？  
あるいは男関係の悩みを。  
心ここにあらずだって？ ああ、そうだ。ロキ。ここ数日、ソーの頭を占めているのは彼のことだった。  
初めてロキを見た日からずっとだ、正確には。  
男を品定めするのはいつものことだった。もっと若かった頃、まだ無知で自覚がなかった時期（否認だ、ソー、探している言葉は否認。）は、競争相手を分析するためだと思っていた。ペニスを何本かくわえてみたあと、自分は男を品定めしてるだけだと認めた。純粋で単純な話だ。それでよかった。何の問題もない。俺はストレートではなかった、別に大したことじゃない。物事がもっと白黒はっきりしていたハイスクールの頃なら一大事だったかもしれない。だがリアルワールドじゃ、誰がそんなことを気にするって言うんだ。ソーは気にしなかった。ストレートの定義だって、最近はもう曖昧になってきている。  
ソーはただ、自分が一人の男にここまでこだわるとは想像していなかった。  
いや、男か女かに関係なく、一人の人間に対して。まったくの想定外だった。もうそんな気持ちになることはないと思っていた。そういう時期は過ぎたのだと。まだ心が柔らかくて若かった頃に燃え尽きたと思っていた。だから今の気持ちをどうすればいいのかわからない。  
そうだ、ロキのことは初めて見た瞬間にいいと思った。それは驚くほどのことじゃない、ロキはホットだ。そして緊張していた。そう、ロキはあの最初の夜、小さなツバメみたいにビクビクしていて、必死でうまくやろうとしていた。飲み物を配る手が震えていた。ソーはそれをたまらなく可愛いと思った。可愛いという言葉を皮肉で使う習慣はない。〝どういうことだ、これは〟とソーは思った。〝おまえは誰だ、どこから来たんだ、セクシーなおまえは？〟そしてあの声。〝おっと⋯⋯すみません〟あの温かくて少しかすれた声、感触にたとえるなら、優しく愛を込めて股間をつかまれるような感じだ。新入りのホットなウェイターを、あの夜、ソーはそれ以降見つめ続けた。声が聞こえれば耳をそばだてた。そうせずにいられなかった。  
ロキも自分に惹かれているのはすぐにわかった。ソーはすぐには行動に出なかったが、それがわざと焦らすためなのか、ただロキについて判断しかねているのか、自分でもわからなかった。今思うと少し警戒していたのだろう。ロキのあの可愛さが、警告フラッグを立てているように思えたのだ。  
バイクと同じくらいロキを週末の楽しみにしていることに気づいたとき、ソーは、これは何とかしなければならないと決めた。ロキをファックすれば気が済むだろうと思った。いつもはそうだった。ソーの他人に対する関心は、オーガズムを超えて続くことは滅多になかった。だからロキの車の中でファックした。いやらしくて火傷しそうなほど熱くて素晴らしいセックスだった。それでもうすっきりすると思った。けれどそのあと、ロキは店に戻ってきた⋯⋯最高に美しい乱れ方をしていた。膝がガクガクしていて、まるで生まれたての仔馬みたいだった。もう一度抱きたい、と思ったのはそのときだった。思う存分彼が欲しい。これで終わりじゃない、と確信した。  
そこでソーは、一週間ロキのことを考えながら自慰をして過ごした。そして土曜日が来て⋯⋯ああ、あの落ち着きのないロキは可愛かった。自信たっぷりに誘惑してソーのペニスを焦らすロキ、ソーのためだけにプライベートなショーを見せるロキ、とにかくホットだった。ロキの車のすぐ横で膝をつきたいくらいだった。  
待った甲斐はあった。フェラは最高に美味しくてロキの反応は予想どおり素晴らしくて、その体はカードで作った家のように崩れ落ちた。あのタイトな尻、ファックされるのが大好きで、そしてあの言葉、〝ゆっくりいれて〟⋯⋯あの細い喘ぎ声。激しく荒々しく突かれるのが好きで、貪欲に求めて⋯⋯ひと言でいうと、ロキはソーの夢そのものだった。それもたっぷりと濡れたいやらしい夢だ。  
あいつはどうして急に泣き出したんだろう？ 確かに自分は露骨なことを言ったと思う。けれどあの気が強くて反抗的なロキなら、叫ぶとか物を投げるとかしそうなものだった。ところがあのときのロキの顔は⋯⋯何か深い事情がありそうだった。傷ついた表情。プライドが傷つけられたのではない、何か別のものだ。あのとき、ソーは思った。よし、これで終わりだ。これ以上俺は関わりたくない。こういうのはごめんだ。もう二度と繰り返したくない。ソーは感情というものが苦手だった。基本的に感情的な支えになることが苦手だったし、必要とされるのも嫌いだった。自分の時間は自分だけのものにしたい。たかがセックスのためだけに束縛されることに利点を見出せなかった。過去に特定の恋人を持ったことはあるが、頭痛のタネ以外に大したものは得られなかった。特定の恋人を持たなくてもいいという選択肢があると気づいた瞬間に、ソーはそれをやめた。けれど自分の意図をいつわることは一切しなかった。こういう俺が嫌なら離れればいい。相手は大抵ソーを選んだ。そしてもっと深い関係になれるはずだと相手が思ったとしたら、それは相手の問題であって、ソーの問題ではなかった。  
ロキはもうソーがどんな人間かわかっているのだから、そんな問題を持つはずがないと思っていた。  
もしかしたら、ロキは怒ると泣くタイプなのかもしれない。二回目に関係を持ったことに意味はないのに、何か意味があると思い込んだのかもしれない。もしかしたら、ロキは繊細な小さな花というタイプなのかも。  
問題はなぜロキが泣いたのかではなかった。なぜ、ソーがそのことを考え続けずにいられないかだ。

\-----

次の土曜日、休憩時間にロキを追って店の外に出たとき、ソーは自分が何をしたいのかわからなかった。ロキはソーをずっと無視していて、しかもそれを完璧にやりのけていた。ソーは誰かのそういう態度に心を乱されたことは一度もなかった。常に自分のカリスマと性的な魅力に自信があったから、肩をすくめて次の相手に行くことができた。しかし今回だけは、やり過ごせなかった。どうしても納得できなかった。俺たちはあんなすごいセックスをしたじゃないか、おまえだって夢中だったじゃないか。何もなかったようなフリなんかするな。そんなわけで、もう誰も追いかけたりしないと決めていたはずなのに、休憩時間にロキを追ってしまった。

ロキはソーが近づいてくるのに気づくと、侮蔑を浮かべた冷たい目をまっすぐにむけた。ソーはゆっくりと彼に向かって歩いていった。  
「バーの中にいる人間は文字通り全員、ケツの穴を持ってる」ロキは煙を吐き出しながら言った。「僕のはほっといてくれ」  
それは見せかけの態度ではなかった。そうだったらよかったのだが。ロキは意地を張っているのではなく、気のないふりをしているのでもなかった。それは鋭くて硬くて斬りつけるようで、最終的な言葉だった。ソーはその場に立ち尽くした。  
ロキ、あれはそういう意味じゃなくて⋯⋯俺がああ言ったのは⋯⋯頭の中に言葉が浮かぶが、実際に口には出せなかった。何を言えばいいのかわからない。言葉をすっかり失っていた。  
よし、じゃあ言葉はいらない。ソーはもう一歩ロキに近づいた。  
「やめろ」ロキは言った。「あんたは時間を無駄にしてるよ。僕の時間も」  
ロキはタバコを投げ捨てると、ソーに一瞥もくれず、脇をすり抜けて行ってしまった。  
そうか。  
ソーは拒絶された後も追いすがるようなことはしない主義だった。この世界にはソーを求める人々でいっぱいなのだ。そうだ、もうここで時間を無駄にするのはやめよう。ロキのことはもう手に入れたのだから。次に行こう。  
ソーは仲間と座り、ポーカーをやり、いつもの無駄話をした。少しも集中できなかった。  
ロキの泣き顔は本当に綺麗なのだ。

よく見かけるホットなブロンドの女が今日も来ている。エイミーとかいう名前の。こっちに興味を示すか？ ⋯⋯うん、もちろん反応あり。じゃあ行くか⋯⋯  
ビリヤード。手軽な方法だった。楽しいし、大して会話をしなくていいし、胸の谷間が見えるし⋯⋯  
何度確認しても、ロキは一度もソーを見ていなかった。必死に見ないようにしているわけでもなかった。彼はただこの場にいないかのようにぼんやりしていて、機械的に動き回っていた。怒っているときの方がもっと彼らしい。けれどどっちにしても綺麗だ。  
エイミーと一緒に店を出るとき、ソーはもう一度だけ振り向いた。ロキは店内に姿さえ見えなかった。ふむ。

\-----

エイミーは悪くなかった。掃除機みたいにフェラをして、ロデオみたいに腰を振った。努力は八点、演技は六点。ちょっとやりすぎだ。ソーはこういうポルノ風の演出は十八のときに飽きた。  
彼女は泊まっていき、朝、ソーはコーヒーを淹れた。エイミーはくすくす笑って甘い言葉をささやいて、電話番号を残していった。ソーは中身を見もしないでそれを捨てた。真剣な関係は求めていないと昨夜はっきり伝えたはずだ。何も嘘はついていない。泊めてやっただけでじゅうぶんだった。こういうときいつもは夜のうちに帰ってもらうようにしていた。抱き合って眠るタイプではないし、眠るときは一人がよかった。けれど夜遅かったし彼女は少し酔っていたし、それに⋯⋯タクシーを呼んでやろうかとも思ったのだが、結局はそうしなかった。まあ、マムも誇りに思うだろう、こんな紳士的な振る舞いを。  
二杯目のコーヒー、トースト、卵。ＴＶに映るスポーツ番組をぼんやりと見る。ときにはこういうぱっとしない日曜日もある。また後でＧＰＺを出して一人で走ろう。バイクを維持するためにこの仕事をしているんだ、と自分に言い聞かせながら次の一週間を乗り切る。そして週末は、それだけの価値があったと確かめるために、自由な時間を目一杯バイクに乗って過ごす。いや、それは少し違う。ＧＰＺとソーは金銭で取引できるような関係ではなかった。ソーはＧＰＺを女神のように扱い、彼女が与えてくれる感覚を愛していた。ときどき、シフと一緒に走っているときなど、バイクを誰かと共有するのはどんな気分だろう、と想像した。誰か、例えば⋯⋯。誰か特別な人と。けれどそこまで特別な人など現れるわけないと思う。シフが友情以上の関係に興味を持ってくれたらいいのにと思うこともあった。シフとソーは息がぴったりだった。彼女にそう言った事もあったが、シフはただ笑った。馬鹿ね、と彼女は言った。あんたが言ってることと望んでること、それは息がぴったりなんてこととは全然違うわよ。違うなら何だとシフが言いたいのか、ソーにはよくわからなかった。  
一人と孤独とは違う、ともシフは言った。彼女自身について話していたときだ。バイクの上で何時間も過ごしながら、ソーはマントラのようにその言葉を繰り返した。それでもその二つの違いがわかるとは思えなかった。  
ロキには馬みたいにデカいものを持ったボーイフレンドがいる？ 彼はそう言ったのだったか？ いや、過去形だったはずだ。もしかしてそいつは死んだのか？ ロキはその死をまだ悼んでいるのか？ あの夜、俺はその悲しみを思い出させるようなことを言ったのだろうか。  
ロキの脇腹の肌。タトゥー。複雑なデザインに隠された木の葉、花、動物、その絵柄が突然頭の中に浮かぶ。色も。タトゥーが彫り込まれた箇所の肌は違う味がするのだろうか、とあのときソーは考えたのだった。味は同じだった。あのときのロキの反応。あの可愛い身のくねらせ方。くすぐってやりたくなる。どうしてそうしなかったのだろう？ すればよかった。次はそうしてやる。  
次なんてあるのか？  
くそっ。  
ロキには他のタトゥーもあった。ファックしている最中はあまりよく見ていなくて、もう思い出せない。ロキの片方の足首には何かがあった。首の後ろには確かにあった、髪をはらいのけたときに見えた（記憶が蘇ってくる。後ろから突きあげながら指を絡めた漆黒の髪、あの柔らかさ）それから⋯⋯腕にも？ だめだ、もう一度にロキをファックしなければならない。絶対に。あのタトゥーを全部見てみたい。  
俺もタトゥーをするべきか？ 友人のほとんどは何かをしていた。ソーはそういうのは安っぽいというか、下品だと思っていた。誰も彼もがやることだから⋯⋯群れについていくのは好きじゃなかった。もし群れが自分と同じ方向に行くようだったら、別の方向を選ぶ。タトゥーについて特に強い意見は今までなかった。  
ロキはタトゥーが仕事だ。あの脇腹の大きなタトゥーを自分でデザインしたのだ。あれは美しかった。安っぽくも下品でもなかった。ありふれたものではなかった。  
そこから連想が広がった。  
ソーにファックされているとき、ロキは我を忘れる。思い切りいやらしく喘ぐ。けれどエイミーのように大袈裟な、まるでカメラを意識したような演技とは違う。ロキはそうせずにいられなくて喘ぐのだ。バーでロキはいつも背中をピンと伸ばして肩をそびやかし、落ち着いていて生意気だ。けれどソーの体の下では⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯。そして⋯⋯ロキが仰向けになってソーに向かって脚を広げて誘惑するとき⋯⋯さぁ、好きにしろ、と言うように。挿入する瞬間にのけぞる背中、ソーの背中や頭皮に食い込む爪。まるでそのために生まれたかのように受け入れるロキ。ソーを受け入れるために⋯⋯ああ。  
おい、俺はいったいどうしたんだ？ なんだっていうんだ？   
その日の少し後、ＧＰＺに乗りながら、ソーはロキはどんな声で笑うんだろう、と想像した。ロキは今何をしてるんだろう、と考えた。

──－

次の土曜日、ちょっとした事件が起こった。  
ソーはロキの顔色が変わるのを見た。それまでは徹底的にソーを無視していて、退屈そうにさえしていた目が、突然大きく見開かれた。ソーはふりむき、ロキが何を見たのか確かめた。男が一人、入ってきたところだった。デカい洋服ダンスみたいな体格、全身筋肉、長い黒髪。タイトで胸が大きく開いたタンクトップがメロンの袋みたいな二の腕を強調し、首は牛のようで、肌はタトゥーに覆われている。ハンサムな顔が、ロキを見た瞬間にまぶしいほどの笑顔になった。  
例の過去形の馬みたいなモノの持ち主のボーイフレンドが、現在形で目の前にいて、堂々と立っている。怖いものは何もないみたいな笑顔を浮かべて。もしソーが犬だったら、今ごろ背中の毛を逆立てて歯を剥き出していただろう。  
洋服ダンスはバーに近づき、ロキの前に立った。音楽のせいで、すぐ近くにいても二人の会話は聞こえなかったが、聞く必要もなかった。ロキのボディ・ランゲージはまるで詩のようだった。ロキは木の葉のように震えていた。自分のアルファの前に立った細身のオメガそのもの。自然に相手に惹きつけられ、従順にふるまってしまう。洋服ダンスはロキに顔を近づけ、甘く微笑む。ロキは抵抗しようとしているが、フェロモンのパワーのせいで洋服ダンスの軌道へと無理やり引き込まれていく。ソーは殺意を感じた。ロキが真剣につきあう相手に見せる顔を初めて知り、内臓が捻れるような苦しさを覚えた。  
「ソー、おまえの番だぞ」ファンドラルの声が聞こえた。  
ソーは深く息を吐いた。ビリヤード台にかがみ、玉を突く。玉はスピンして、フェルトがえぐれそうになる。ゲームの調子はひどいものだった。ウォッカを五杯飲み干してやっと、狙いと正確さと計算がまともになった。  
散々なゲームが終わって体を起こし、ふりむくと、ロキはもうそこにいなかった。洋服ダンスも消えていた。  
今、何時だ？ しまった、ロキの休憩時間。ファック。ソーは急いで外に出た。特に計画はなかった。何も考えていなかった。  
そこに二人はいた。ミスター・洋服ダンスがロキを車に押しつけて迫り、片脚をロキの脚の間に差し入れていて、その上、二人は手を繋いでいた。深夜の静けさの中で二人の声ははっきりと聞こえ、隣の建物に反響していた。二人は互いに気を取られていて、ソーが近づいてくることに気づいてもいなかった。  
「今夜、おまえの家に行ってもいいか？」洋服ダンスの声だ。  
「だめ」ロキの声。  
「いいだろ⋯⋯」  
「スヴァド、だめだよ⋯⋯もうこの話はしたじゃないか」  
「じゃあこの前のことは何なんだ⋯⋯？」洋服ダンスが頭を下げる。ロキの頬にキスをしながらささやきかけているのだ。  
「もう二度とああいうことはしない」ロキの声は細くて息を弾ませている。  
「まだ俺を愛してるだろ？ まだ愛してるって言ってくれ」低くセクシーな声。続けてロキの首にキスをする。  
「あんたなんか大嫌いだ」つぶやくようにロキは言うが、キスを受けいれて首を傾けている。  
「頼むよ、ベイビー、俺の気持ちはわかってるだろ」  
「あんたは⋯⋯自分勝手な最悪の男だ」泣きそうな声。  
「ロキ、ベイビー⋯⋯」  
洋服ダンスがロキの顎を手で包んで唇にキスをする。ロキは顔を背けようとする。両手をクソ野郎の盛り上がる胸に当てて、弱々しく押しのけようとしながらつぶやく。  
「スヴァド、やめてよ、お願いだから⋯⋯もうこんなことは⋯⋯」  
よし、そこまでだ。ソーはたったの三歩で二人に近づいた。  
「この男に何か迷惑をかけられてるのか？」  
洋服ダンスは振り向いてソーを見た。邪魔をされたのが信じられないと言う顔をしている。一方ロキはソーを見て蒼白になった。  
「関係ないだろ、引っ込んでろ」洋服ダンスが言った。  
「彼は嫌だと言ってるじゃないか、耳が聞こえないのか」ソーは言った。  
洋服ダンスは信じがたいと言う顔で片眉をあげてみせ、ソーに向き直った。恐ろしく広い肩をいからせ、足を大きく開いて立つ。  
「おい、よく聞けよ⋯⋯」  
「ロキ、大丈夫か？」ソーは男を無視して言った。  
二人ともロキを見た。ロキはヘッドライトに照らされたウサギのように、怯えた目で二人を見比べた。  
「こいつを知ってるのか？」洋服ダンスは疑い深げな声で言った。そしていかにも憎々しげな視線をソーにむけた。  
睨み合い。洋服ダンスの身長はソーとほぼ同じ、もしかしたら一インチほど高いかもしれない。体格は互角、体重も間違いなく同じくらいだろう。  
「ロキ、中に入ってろ」洋服ダンスはロキを見もせず、ソーを睨みつけたまま言った。  
「ロキに指図をするな」ソーは怒りを込めて言った。すでに血の味の予感があり、その味を求めていた。  
洋服ダンスは目に殺意を浮かべ、突然ソーを突き飛ばした。ソーは数歩よろけたが持ち直し、同じように相手を突き飛ばした。洋服ダンスは車に叩きつけられた。  
「この野郎⋯⋯」洋服ダンスは吠え、ソーの首めがけて飛びかかってきた。  
いいぞ。ソーの闘争心に火がついた。ソーは笑いながら相手を受け止めた。取っ組み合いの喧嘩が始まった。  
「やめろ！」ロキが叫んだ。  
ソーは鼻をめがけて飛んできた拳を止めた。次に洋服ダンスの腹を狙って拳を打ち込み、洋服ダンスがそれを止めた。二人はがっちりと組みあい、体をねじり、押し合って、攻撃の隙を狙いながら同時に相手を振り払おうとした。二人とも相手を逃さなかった。力は互角だった。ソーは全力を出し切っていた。力を抑えなくていいのは良い気分だった。二回相手をふりほどいて、殴りつけるのに成功した。狙った場所に命中しなかったのは残念だった。思いきり痛めつけたかった。ロキの叫び声が聞こえた。洋服ダンスは少し後ろに下がった。頭突きしようとしている。ソーは攻撃される前に体をかがめて、洋服ダンスの胸に頭から突っ込んでいった。洋服ダンスは咳き込み、次に蹴りを入れてきた。膝がソーの腿に当たった（股間を狙ったらしい）。  
「引き離せ、引き離せ！」誰かが叫んでいる。  
誰かがソーの腕を、別の誰かが洋服ダンスの腕を引っ張った。ソーも洋服ダンスも、口角に泡をためて足をばたつかせて自由になろうともがき、まだまだ血を求めていた。  
「警察を呼ぶぞ！」また別の誰かが叫んだ。  
「ソー、やめなさいよ！」シフの声。腕をソーの首に回してぎゅっと締める。ヴォルスタッグがソーの両手を背中に引っ張る。「おい、やめろ！」  
荒く息をつき、まだアドレナリンに震えながら、ソーは何とか落ち着こうとした。友人たちの拘束をふりほどけない。そして経験から、シフはソーが気絶するまで絶対に腕をほどかないと知っていた。ソーは少しずつ冷静さを取り戻した。  
洋服ダンスも同様だった。彼は荒く呼吸をして、まだ怒りと暴力の気配をみなぎらせてはいたが、もう足を蹴りあげてもがくのはやめていた。  
いっとき、凍りついたような沈黙が流れた。  
「君たち、いい加減にしてくれ」あれは店主のジェッドだろう。  
「もう暴れない」洋服ダンスは唸り声で言い、彼を拘束している相手を軽く揺すって離しても危険なことはしないと伝えた。ホーガンとファンドラルは慎重に彼を離し、洋服ダンスは実際にもう攻撃はしてこなかった。その目はまだ、激しい憎しみを込めてソーを睨みつけていたが。それから彼はロキに向き直った。ソーもロキを見た。ロキは数歩離れた場所で自分を抱きしめるようにして立ち、怯えた顔をしていた。どういうわけか罪悪感にかられたような表情をしている。説得しようとするような洋服ダンスの目をロキは見返した。ソーもそれを見て、ふたたび殺意が湧き上がるのを感じた。  
「スヴァド⋯⋯」ロキが哀願するように言った。  
スヴァドという名前らしい洋服ダンスは、怒りと恨みを込めて目を細めた。乱暴に自分の服を整えると、憤慨したように大股で去っていった。ロキは悲しそうに見開いた目で彼の姿を追った。ソーははらわたが煮えくりかえるのを感じた。洋服ダンスは車に乗り込み、走り去っていった。  
集まっていた人々も今は散っていた。店主はぶつぶつと文句を言った。「トラブルがあるところにはいつもロキがいる⋯⋯」  
「じゃあクビにしろよ！」ロキは明らかにまだ動揺していて、そう叫んだ。  
店主はさすがに態度を和らげた。  
「わかった、わかった、さあ中に入ろう。まだ客がいるんだから」  
ロキはバーに戻って行った。ソーのことはちらりとも見なかった。  
「いったい何だったの？」シフが訊いた。  
「ちょっとした誤解だ」ソーは低い声で答えた。

\-----

それを潮に仲間たちは店を出て、その後すぐに解散となった。短い土曜の夜だった。ソーはときどき時計で時間を確認しながら、バイクで街を何周かした。閉店時間になるとバーに戻り、駐車場に停めた。  
ソーは忍耐強く待った。他の三人の従業員がそれぞれの車に乗り込んで去っていった。ロキはなかなか出てこなかった。新入りなので最後に掃除か何かさせられているのかもしれない。  
ついに彼の姿が見えた。少し足がふらついている。酔っているのか？  
ロキはソーがいるのに気づき、笑い出した。空虚で乾いた笑い声だ。やはり酔っている。ふらふらと近づいてきて、ソーを頭から足の先まで見る。  
「そのしつこさは褒めてやってもいいかもしれないな」ロキは言った。  
それから遠くを見る。泣きはらした目だ。明らかに深く悲しんでいる。  
「ああ、もうどうでもいい」しばらくしてロキは言った。ソーのジャケットの襟をつかんで引き寄せ、キスをした。最高の感触だった、ロキはキスが上手い。よし、そういうことなら。ソーはロキをきつく抱きしめ、まるで金を掘り当てようとするように舌をロキの口の奥まで差し込んだ。ロキの尻をつかんで持ち上げ、ぐるりと回してバイクのシートに座らせる。腰を割り込ませるとロキは膝を開き、足首をソーの脚の後ろで交差させた。  
「バイクの上で僕を半分に折るつもりか？」ロキはくすくす笑った。やはり、泥酔している。  
「あの男は誰だ？」ソーはキスの合間に訊いた。  
「今そういうことを訊くのか」ロキはうめいた。  
それから、両手をソーのジーンズのジッパーにかけた。ソーはその手首をつかんだ。  
「おまえの家に行こう」  
「それか車の中もいいね」  
「おまえの家だ」ソーは折れなかった。こうなるのを一週間待ち続けていたのだ。うまくやりたかった。ロキの裸が見たかった。  
ロキは苛立ってため息をつき、首を横に振った。  
「僕は酔ってる。運転はしない」  
「俺が乗せてやる」  
ロキはソーを上から下まで眺め、それからＧＰＺを見た。  
「いいだろ」ソーは言った。息が弾んでいて、少し熱っぽいような気さえしていた。  
ロキはしばらくソーを見つめていた。何を考えているのかソーにはわからなかった。  
「いいよ、別に何でも」ロキは言い、片脚をバイクに投げ出した。  
「くそっ」ソーはそれまで経験したことがないほど欲情をそそられて唸った。ロキは今すぐやりたいと思わせる姿をしていた。長い脚、乱れた髪、唇。すべてが完璧だった。バイクと同じくらい美しくて危険だ。体に身震いが走る。  
ソーはロキの前に乗り込んだ。  
「つかまれ」  
ロキはしっかりとソーにつかまった。ソーの腰に腕を回し、体をソーの背中にぴたりとつけて、脚の間にソーを挟んで、そして⋯⋯ファック。なんてことだ。途中で一度、脚の間にエンジンの振動を感じながら、ソーはロキの長い指がジーンズの内側の縫い目をなぞっているのを感じた。爪が股間を上から下へとひっかく。そこがあまりにも硬くなって、バイクをスリップさせて衝突して死ぬかもしれないと思ったくらいだった。  
ロキの家の場所は何とか思い出すことができた。やっとのことで。

二人は激しくキスを交わしながら階段を上がった。踊り場につくたびに立ち止まった。ロキの尻が目に入るたびソーはそれをつかみたくなり、するとロキはあの例の声で「んんん⋯⋯」と言い、ソーはロキをその場で壁に叩きつけて舌をその口に突っ込み、唇をきつく吸いたくなる。丸ごと食べてしまいたかった。ロキの部屋のドアに着く頃には、気分が最高潮に高まっていた。ソーが鍵を開けなければならなかった。ロキの両手はソーのジーンズの中にあったからだ。  
ロキはドアを閉めた。髪はセクシーに乱れていて、その口ときたら⋯⋯そして、ロキは膝をついた。ジーザス。きっと素晴らしい光景だろうと予想はしていた。実際は予想を遥かに超えていた。  
「あんたの大きくて太いペニスが欲しい」  
ソーは何もしなかった──ロキが自分から奪った。ソーはドアにもたれて自分を支えなければならなかった。ロキはいきなり最大速度まで加速した。なんの前触れもなしに。まるで乳を絞り出すように強くソーのペニスを吸った。  
それから急に動きを止め、挑戦的な顔で見上げた。  
「僕が何もかもやらなきゃいけないのか？」ロキは言った。  
こんな可愛い綺麗な口は見たことがない。ピンクで充血していて。ソーはロキの顔を優しく撫でた。髪、頬。ロキは首を傾けてソーの手を外した。ソーは自分のペニスをつかみ、ロキの唇に擦り付けた。少ししてロキは口を開き、その罪作りな瞳を潤ませた。ソーは先端をロキの舌に押しつけた。ロキは舌を突き出す。くそっ。  
「無理やり突っ込んでやろうか？」ソーはかすれた声で言った。  
ロキはにやりとしてペニスの先にキスをした。それからまるでボウルからミルクを飲む仔猫のように舌先を使い始めた。酔った目をしている。ああ。ソーの膝はとけそうになった。  
それから一瞬、歯を感じた。ソーはいきなり夢から現実に引き戻された。下からロキがレーザー光線のような視線で見上げている。反抗的に。  
そうか、おまえがそう来るなら。  
ソーはロキの髪と顎をつかみ、ペニスを勢いよくその口に突っ込んだ。片手をロキの頭の後ろに当てて動けないようにしてから、腰を動かし始める。ロキはソーの脚にしがみついてそれを受け入れた。ソーの動きが激しさを増すと、ロキはポルノ男優のように喘いで、ジーンズ越しに自分を触り始めた。ソーは心臓発作を起こしそうになった。想像していたとおり、そしてそれ以上だった。いつもの自慢のスタミナも今日は続きそうにない。だめだ、もう⋯⋯くそっ、もういきそうだ。  
ソーはロキを離そうとした。両手で、思ったよりもずっと腕に力を入れないと引き離すことができなかった。  
「ベッドに行こう」ソーは息を切らした。ロキの髪をつかんで、無理やりロキの口を引きはがさなければならなかった。「おまえをファックしたい」  
「僕の顔に出したくないのか？」ロキは唇を唾液で光らせて言った。   
今のロキはどこか変だった。特にその目だ。ほんの少し前まで欲情に溢れていたのに、今は表情が消えている。ソーはどうすれば良いのかわからなくなってロキを抱き上げて立たせ、正面から見つめた。ロキはろくに反応もしなかった。さっきの熱はどこへ行ったんだ？  
ソーはロキにキスをした。精一杯の情熱をそのキスに注ぎこんだ。ロキを強く抱きしめ、唇を吸い、舌をすべらせ、丹念に動かして。顔を離すと、ロキは目を閉じていた。その目を開くと、ロキは眉をひそめた。何かを警戒して探るような目だった。しかし反応を引き出すことには成功した。この調子だ。二人とも頭が空っぽになるまでロキをファックしてやるつもりだった。ロキが「ソー」と呼ぶ以外に何も言えなくなるまで。  
ロキをベッドに連れていき、上に覆いかぶさる。服を着たまま深く、ゆっくり、腰をこすりつけるように動かす。唸り声が漏れる。ロキは両脚をソーの腰に巻きつけて尻のあたりに両手をおいた。ソーのズボンを引き下ろそうとしている。手を貸してやらなければ無理だろう。ソーは膝をついて上体を起こし、ロキも起き上がった。二人は同時に引っ張ったり押したり体を捻ったりしながら裸になった。どこかが破れたかもしれない。ロキの服か自分の服か⋯⋯どうでもいい。靴を脱ぐときはいつもムードがしらける。バカみたいに並んで座り、ズボンを足首のあたりにひっかけたまま靴に集中しなければならない。けれど靴紐をほどきながらロキを見ると、そこには火花が散りそうなほどの期待があった。ファック。もっとこうしていたい、とソーは初めて思った。  
完全に裸になると、二人は抱き合って横たわった。ソーは目に入るものすべてにキスをして、両手で肌に触れた。ロキの尻はぎゅっと力が入るとナッツが割れそうなくらいに硬い。力が抜けるとほんの少し開いて、太陽に暖められた桃のようにパーフェクトだ。いや、ネクタリンと言った方がふさわしい、このなめらかさ⋯⋯。ロキはソーの唇に首を差し出し、ソーがそこを吸うと体を震わせた。ロキの両手もソーの全身を這い、筋肉を味わっていた。ああ、そうだ、もっと俺に触れ。ソーはロキの手を導いた。ここに触れ。これを感じろ。硬い屹立をロキの尻の合間に押しつけると、そのまま挿入できるのではないかとすら思えた。それくらい先端がもう濡れていた。  
ロキは体を起こして自分が上になり、ソーにまたがった。ファック、イエス。ああ、この体を見ろ。ただ眺めているだけで気が遠くなりそうだ。タトゥー。ソーはその絵に触れ、指先でなぞった。ロキは腰を揺らして、ソーのペニスに押しつけて焦らした。目は閉じている。  
それからロキはソーの頭上に手を伸ばし、引き出しの中を探った。ソーはロキの匂いを感じた。汗と男性用デオドラントの匂い。匂いという点で、男とのセックスは女とまったく違う。以前はこういうときについ醒めてしまったものだった。ところが今は⋯⋯  
「えっ⋯⋯今、何をした？」ロキは息を呑んだ。  
ソーは満足げに笑った。そうだ、おまえの脇の下をなめたんだ、毛も含めて全部。舌先がピリピリする。  
それから、ロキは体を回転させてソーに背中を向けた。片手と膝をついて、後ろに手を伸ばしている。  
「ファック⋯⋯」ソーは唸った。  
ロキは自分の尻に手を伸ばし、自らローションを塗りつけている。ソーのペニスはピクリと跳ね上がった。ロキの背中の薄い筋肉の動き、指を伸ばすのにつれて反り返る背中。肌は少年のようになめらかだ。タトゥーが歪み、折れ、不思議な光景を見せる。  
ロキは肩越しにちらりとソーを見た。その一瞬、ソーはどういうわけか息が止まりそうになった。  
「早くしろ」ソーは我慢できずにロキの腰をつかみ、引き寄せた。「おまえが欲しい」  
ロキは体の位置を合わせた。ソーのペニスをつかみ、ぐっと腰を落とす。ソーは視界が白くなるのを感じて、きつく目を閉じて眉を寄せた。ロキはさらに腰を落としながら、苦しげに喘ぎ、体を震わせた。わざと自分を傷つけているのか？  
ロキは完全に尻がつくまで腰を落とした。呼吸が変に荒い。ソーに見えるのはただ、インクの線に覆われた美しい背中、乱れた黒髪、そして力の入った無駄のない筋肉だけだ。  
「おい」ソーは呼びかけてその背中を撫でた。  
ロキは我に返ったように腰を小さく揺らし始めた。ソーは唸り声をあげてロキの腰をつかんだが、まだ自分からリードしようとはしなかった。あの綺麗なピンク色の筋肉がもう少し慣れるまで待とう。ソーは頭を持ち上げてそこを見ようとした。ロキの体が、ソーを受け入れようとして押し広げられている箇所を。  
ロキの呼吸は少しずつ落ちついて深くなった。動きの幅も長くなり、腰は蛇のように揺れた。ソーはうっとりと目を閉じた。  
そして突然、ロキは本格的に動き始めた。速く、激しく。最初はエネルギーを温存するように腿と膝で体を支えて、短い動きだった。摩擦が強く、深さは中くらい。動きに合わせてロキの呼吸が乱れるのがたまらないとソーは思った。おまえはまるでジャズみたいだ、ベイビー。  
「そうだ、ベイビー」ソーは息を切らしてつぶやいた。「ああ、気持ちいい⋯⋯」  
ロキは背中をそらし、すると骨と筋肉の作る新しい絵が現れた。ロキは腰を落とすとき、より激しく打ちつけ始めていた。ソーの腰に尻がぶつかるたびに、ふっと小さく声を漏らす。ソーは爪を食い込ませた。ああ、いいぞ、もっと、もっと俺を気持ちよくしろ、受け入れろ、全部飲み込め⋯⋯  
「そうだ、もっと動け⋯⋯」口に出してそう言った。「おまえの中は最高だ⋯⋯」  
かなり長い時間動き続けてから、ロキのペースは崩れ始め、速度が落ちた。ロキは疲れてきている。ソーは続きを引き受けることにした。起き上がり、ロキを前に押す。体勢を変えたはずみでペニスが引き抜かれが、ソーはすぐに挿入せず少し時間をとった。ロキはうつ伏せになって荒く息をつき、ソーを待った。ソーがロキの脚のあいだで姿勢を整えていると、ロキは唇を噛んで目を閉じて⋯⋯その顔はソーをたまらない気持ちにさせた。ペニスの先端をあてがうと、ロキは唇をひき結んできゅっと眉をひそめる。ああ。ソーは押し入り、ロキはため息をつく。ソーはゆっくり、ゆっくりペニスを沈みこませ、奥深くまで入り込んだ。根もとまで入ってもさらに腰を強く押しつける。ロキはこれ以上ないほど甘い声で喘いだ。  
ソーは全身の体重をかけてロキの上に覆いかぶさり、するとロキの呼吸は短く浅くなった。ソーは腰を動かし始めた。ゆっくりと優しく、何度も押しあげる。ロキは小さく喘いでいる。  
「ああ、いい⋯⋯」ロキはため息をついた。「⋯⋯いい⋯⋯」  
ソーはロキの首すじを吸い、痕をつけようとした。きつく何度も吸うと、ロキは泣きそうな声で喘いだ。この印は白い肌にくっきりと映えるだろう。あの黒髪のクソ野郎に、今、誰がおまえをファックしてるか教えてやる。  
そう考えて、ソーは腰を激しく叩きつけ始めた。ロキは息を止めて、ソーが強く叩きつけるたびに息を漏らして可愛い音を立てた。シーツを握りしめるロキの指もソーを興奮させた。ソーは両肘をついて体を支え、スピードを上げた。ベッドごとロキを貫こうとするように激しく、まるで罰を与えるように何度も、何度も突き上げた。ロキは全身に力を入れて、ほとんど声も出さず、全力でシーツにしがみついた。パン、パン、パン、と肌を打ちつけあう音が響く。今日からおまえがうっとりと見つめるのは俺だ、あいつじゃない。  
ソーは強烈な絶頂に襲われて呻き、達しているあいだも激しく動き続けた。完全に降参だという声の響きだと自分でも思った。やられた、破壊された⋯⋯  
絶頂の余韻は、まるで火星から戻ってきて大気圏で燃え尽きて海の上に浮かぶ宇宙船にいるかのようだった。顔に触れるロキの髪が柔らかかった。  
二人のゆっくり落ち着いていく呼吸だけが、世界で唯一の音だった。  
「離れろ」しばらくしてロキが低い声でいい、肘でソーを押しやった。  
ソーは寝返りをうってぐったりと仰向けになった。天井をぼんやりと見つめる。まだ息は荒く、鼓動が速い。  
ロキも体を起こし、顔をこすった。それから何かを手にとって体を拭いた。何だ？ 俺のＴシャツじゃないだろうな？  
⋯⋯そして、今日は調子が狂ってばかりのせいで、やや遅れてソーはやっと気づいた。ああ⋯⋯そうか。ロキもいったのだ。触れられずに。また！ ソーは勝ち誇った気分で笑顔を浮かべた。  
ロキがバスルームに歩いて行く。足もとがおぼつかず、体が震えていて動作が遅い。つまり膝に力が入らないのだ。それくらい俺とのセックスが良かったということだな。鼓動が少しずつ静まっていくのを感じながら、ソーは目を閉じてにやにやし続けた。

しばらくしてソーがバスルームから出てくると、ロキは壁の方を向いて横たわっていた。ソーはその体を見た──じっくり眺めた。そんなふうにただ横たわっているだけでもロキの腰は魅力的だった。ロキの背骨、枕に広がる長い髪⋯⋯。思わずまた触れたくなるなめらかな背中、そしてあの尻。ファック。こんなに美しい若者は今まで見たことがない、とソーは断言できた。  
ロキは首をふり、長い髪に指を通した。（⋯⋯それでさらに美しさを増した。）  
「で、あれは誰だったんだ、おまえの元カレか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「今、あんたと話したい気分じゃないんだ」ロキはふりむきもせず言った。口調に軽蔑が滲み出ている。  
なるほど。  
「前におまえに質問されたとき、俺はちゃんと答えただろ？」ソーは持ち前の頑固さで食い下がった。  
「そうだね、そして僕は質問したことを死ぬほど後悔してる。あんたの答を聞いたことはもっと」ロキはまだ顔を見せないまま、吐き捨てるように言った。  
「あのとき、おまえはあの男のことで泣いたのか？」ソーは骨をしゃぶって離さない犬のように訊いた。  
「まあ、あんたのために泣いたんじゃないのは確かだな」  
「で、あれは誰だったんだ？」  
「ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト」ロキは唸り、肩越しにソーを睨んだ。「どうしてまだここにいるんだ？ やりたかったことはやっただろ？ もう帰っていいよ」  
ロキは寝返りをうって起き上がった。そして美しい裸体にタトゥーを波打たせながら、大股で歩いていった。冷蔵庫からビールのボトルを取り出している。ソーはその姿を舐めるように見た。細くてエレガントな足首から美しく長い喉まで、そしてそのあいだの白くスレンダーな体をすべて。それからロキはタバコを一本取り、片手でビールのボトルを持って窓辺に立った。外の街の灯りがロキの無駄のない筋肉と骨格を淡く浮き上がらせる。  
それから、ソーを驚かせたことに──もしかしたらロキ自身も──言った。  
「彼は僕の上司だ。タトゥーショップの」  
ついにまともな会話ができそうだ、とソーは思った。  
「で、おまえの元カレか何かなんだな？」ソーは言った。  
ロキは横目でソーを見た──少なくとも視線を合わせた。  
「そうだね、元カレか何か、っていうのが妥当かもしれない」独り言のような言い方だ。  
「どういう事情だったんだ？」ソーはさらに訊いた。  
「僕の人生の惨めったらしい話なんかに興味があるのか？」ロキは鼻で笑った。  
「ああ」  
「どうして？」  
ソーは気の利いた返事を思いつかなかった。あるいはどんな返事でも。  
「興味があるからだ」ソーは言った。昔からそうやって何でもまっすぐ要求してきたし、それで実際に思い通りにしてきた。今さら性格は変えられない。  
ロキはまた窓の方を向いて煙を吐き、完璧な煙の輪を作った。ソーがロキの尻から一瞬だけ視線を外して見てしまうくらい、綺麗な輪だった。  
「わかった、いいよ。話そうじゃないか」ロキはため息をついた。「昔々あるところに、アートスクールを卒業したての世間知らずな若者がいました。若者は希望に胸をふくらませて都会にやってきました。それまではあまりついてない人生だったけど、これからは違う。ついに世界がこの手の中にある。ある店に履歴書を送って、面接を受けた。そこは彼が特に気に入っていたクールなショップで、評判も良かった。そこでその男に出会った。ゴージャスで信じられないくらいホットで、ひと目で惹きつけられた。バーン、いきなり大火事だ。世間知らずの若者は採用されて大喜びだった。それだけじゃない、その男は若者を弟子にしてくれた。何かと車であちこちに送ってくれて、手取り足取り、生活を立ち上げるための世話をしてくれた。車の値段を交渉してくれたり、住む場所を紹介してくれたり。街で一番クールなエリアのアパートメント、ボスの友達が大家だから家賃も負けてくれると言う。信じられない。世間知らずの若者は夢を見てるみたいだと思った。収入があるってだけじゃない、仕事はクールで、導いてもらえて、励ましと賞賛の言葉を浴びて。仕事は日ごとに上達していくような気がした。それまでの人生で最高の出来事が、いくつも続けて起こった。それでもまだ、若者は自分が一方的に恋をしてるだけだと思ってた。ところがそうじゃなかったんだ、神様、ありがとう。そして彼は⋯⋯」  
ロキは声を詰まらせ、ビールをひと口飲んで続けた。  
「そのゴージャスな上司と、若者はつきあい始めた。何もかもセクシーで甘くて楽しくて素晴らしかった。世間知らずな若者は有頂天だった。もう赤ん坊の名前まで考え始めた」  
ロキは自分を憐むようにため息をついた。  
「でもよく言うよね、あまりにも都合の良い話は気をつけろって⋯⋯」  
悲しげな微笑み。  
「そして運命の日が来た。土曜日で、バーは何かの理由で休業していて、若者はタトゥーショップに行くことにした。ちょっと顔を出そうと思ったんだ、仕事を手伝ってもいいし、上司と店の裏で慌ただしいセックスをするのもいい。でも予想に反して、上司はあまり嬉しそうじゃなかった。おまえは若いんだから休日くらい自由に楽しめ、なんてことを遠回しに言ったり。明らかに若者に帰って欲しかったんだ、でも彼はそのことに気がつかなかった。あとになって思い返してやっと気づいた、一人で号泣しながらね。とにかくそのときは気づかなかった、だから帰らなかった。やがてそこに上司の妻が入ってきた。三人の可愛い子供たちと二匹の犬を連れて、遊園地に行く途中に立ち寄ったんだ」  
「そういうことか」ソーは言った。こんなとき、他に何を言えば良いのかわからない。「とんでもないクソ野郎だな」  
こういう対応は得意じゃない、とソーは内心で認めた。ロキもソーのぎこちない口調をバカにしたように笑った。ソーは少し傷ついた気分になった。  
ロキはタバコを深々と吸い込んだ。タバコの味は嫌いだったが、ソーはそんなロキの姿は好きだと思った。  
「何度か彼にはっきり訊いたことがあったんだ、何であなたみたいな人がまだ独身なんだ？って」ロキはぼんやりと空中に視線を彷徨わせながら、独り言のようにつぶやいた。「大抵はカウチの上で、僕の目の焦点が合わなくなるまでメイクラブをしたあとに」そう言って鼻を鳴らして笑う。  
ソーはロキとその上司の野郎が「メイクラブ」する話なんて聞きたくもなかった。  
「ひと言も言わなかったんだ、ちらりとほのめかすことさえ、一度も」ロキはおかしそうに続けた。「少しは心の準備をさせてくれたってよかったのに。何かひと言でも⋯⋯僕が、そこまで入れ込んでしまう前に。まあ、たったの数ヶ月だったんだけど⋯⋯僕は⋯⋯僕は本当に⋯⋯もしかしたら僕が急ぎすぎたのかもしれないけど、それでも。本当に夢がかなったと思ってしまったんだ」ため息。それから小さな声で言い直した。「三ヶ月と一週間と三日」  
「それで、どうなったんだ」ソーはロキがあの洋服ダンス野郎とどんなに素晴らしいときを過ごしたかについてはこれ以上聞きたくなかった。  
ロキは三口で残りのビールを飲み干した。  
「別れたよ、もちろん」  
ぎこちない沈黙。  
「それで？」ソーは訊いた。  
「それで何だ？」  
「それでどうして、おまえはまだその店で働いてるんだ？」  
ロキはタバコをきつく捻って火を消した。  
「僕が馬鹿だから」  
ロキはバスルームに早足で入っていくと、ドアを叩きつけるようにしめた。ベニヤ板を重ねた安いドアなので、ソーはロキが放尿してトイレを流して、そのあと長いこと蛇口から水を流している音をすべて聞いた。  
やっとロキが出てくると彼の頬はピンク色で、髪はおそらく顔に冷水をかけていたせいで少し濡れていた。泣き止もうとしていたのだろう。ロキはベッドに仰向けに倒れて、目を閉じた。ソーはロキの腿にカーブを描いて倒れたペニスをじっと見つめた。濃いピンク色をしている。そこはほとんど体毛がなくて、シルクのような巻き毛がわずかに生えているだけだった。そのせいでおそらく実際の年齢よりも若く見える。タトゥーを入れるには最高の肌だろう。  
「どうして辞めなかったんだ？」ソーは言った。  
ロキのため息は途中で震えた。しばらく黙っていたが、やがて答えた。  
「別れ話のあと、辞めた方がいいか彼に訊いた。彼は〝このことについては俺たち二人とも大人らしく振る舞えるはずだ〟と言った。どういう意味かよくわからないけど。それでも僕は何軒か他の店に応募してみた。どこでも〝どうして一年も経たないのに今の店を辞めたいんだ？〟と訊かれた。僕が〝個人的な問題で〟と答えると変な顔をされた。具体的に説明した方がよかったのかどうか、今でもよくわからない。どっちにしてもあまりいい話には聞こえないだろうな。少なくとも僕の立場では」  
また涙の混じった震えるため息、眉間の深いしわ。「でも僕は⋯⋯僕は辞めたくなかった。あの店が好きだったし、クライアントも仕事も好きだったし、アパートも。好きだったんだ⋯⋯この生活が。もうずっとここに住むつもりだった。うまくいけばよかったんだけど」またため息、それから苦々しい笑い声。「⋯⋯それか、もしかしたら彼が離婚してくれると期待していたのかも。それくらい情けないやつなんだ、僕は」  
「そうすると思うか？ あいつが離婚すると？」  
「僕なんかのために？ いや、思わないね」ロキは鼻で笑って言った。それからもっと小さな声で続けた。「それにそうして欲しいとも思わない。あんな幸せそうな家族を壊すなんて。それに三人の義理の子供と二匹の義理の犬なんて抱えて、僕にどうしろっていうんだ。いや、いいんだ⋯⋯もう終わった話だ。過去の話。全部終わったんだ」  
今日の駐車場での出来事を思えば、終わったという状況からは程遠いように思えたけれど、ソーは何も言わなかった。  
「それで、これからどうするつもりなんだ？」  
「わからない」ロキはため息をついた。「とりあえず一年は続ける、っていう計画だった。一年。次の店で変に思われないように。その一年のうちに実績を積んで、また最初からやり直しにならないようにする⋯⋯そう簡単には行かないとはわかってた。ただ⋯⋯そうできればいいと⋯⋯」最後の言葉は涙に詰まった。ロキは目をこすった。  
「どうしてあいつはおまえにキスをしていたんだ」ソーは訊いた。まるでアンケート調査でもしているように、淡々とした口調になるように努力した。  
ロキは少しも騙されていない目でソーを見た。  
「最初のうちは、スヴァドはきちんと距離を置いてくれてた。多分、奥さんにバレそうになって動揺したんだろうな。でも彼女がまったく疑ってないと確信して、自信がついたか何かなんだろう。僕には知りようがない、ろくに話もしてないから。とにかく、想像できるだろ。店で何時間も二人きりで過ごしていたら⋯⋯くそっ、きっと僕が悪いんだ」  
「おまえが悪いだって？」  
「彼を見つめずにいられない。気持ちを無理やり変えることなんてできない」ロキの声は弱々しかった。「あんなに面白くて優しい人はいなかった、太陽みたいな人なんだ」ロキはつぶやいた。「一緒にいるだけで元気になれた。僕は本気で永遠に続くと信じてたんだ。そうであって欲しいと思ってた。誰かのことをそんなふうに思うなんて想像もしてなかった、でも初めて思ったんだ、彼となら⋯⋯」  
そういう言葉を聞いていると、ソーは舌の上に鉛のような味を感じ、それに少しずつ毒されていくような気分になった。けれど同時に、そんなロキの姿を見て、生まれて初めて本物の人間に出会ったような気分にもなった。  
「本当は最初からわかっていたのかもしれない」ロキはぼんやりと言った。「見ないようにしていたんだ、きっと。彼は一度も僕をディナーとか映画とか、外に遊びに連れて行こうとしなかった。彼の家にも行かなかった。いつも僕の家だった。それか店のカウチ。人が見ているところでは絶対にベタベタしたり僕に触ったりしなかった。それはプロフェッショナルだからだと僕は思うことにしていた」苦々しい笑い。「それに、彼はめったに泊まっていかなかった。一回か二回だけ、きっと奥さんが家にいなくて、子供たちと一緒にグランパ・グランマの家に泊まっていたか何かのときに。人は見たくないものは、それくらい完璧に気づかないふりをすることができる」深く長い、悲しげなため息。「どうして僕はこう、なかなか学ばないんだろう」  
「何を？」  
「さあ、何だろうねえ」ロキは皮肉っぽく言った。「僕が好きになる男はみんな僕をクソみたいに扱う。きっと僕はそこら中のクソ野郎を惹きつけてしまう安っぽい娼婦みたいなオーラを発してるんだろうな。それか問題は僕の方なんだ。とにかく、僕には大事にする価値なんかないってことで世間は意見が一致してるらしい」  
ソーは途方に暮れて何度か瞬きをした。ロキの嘆きにどう対応すればいいのかわからなかった。衝撃的なのは、自分がいつものように相手を突き放そうとはしていないことだ。それどころか、自分でも気づかないうちにさらに深く関わろうとしている。  
「俺はおまえをクソみたいに扱ってるか？」  
「本気で訊いてるのか⋯⋯？」ロキは起き上がり、緑の瞳に怒りを浮かべて叫んだ。「あんたは僕を肉塊みたいに扱ってるじゃないか、風船人形か何かみたいに！ それがあんたにとっての僕の存在だろ、優しくする必要もなくファックできる穴。あんたの言葉そのままだよ！」  
「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない」ソーは抗議した。その声は弱々しく拗ねているかのようで、まったく普段の自分らしくなかった。  
くそっ、今の口調は情けなかった。俺が情けない態度を取るだなんて。ソーの心臓はパニックを起こしたように早くなっていた。  
「へぇ、じゃあ説明してみろよ、どういう意味で言ったんだ？」ロキはバカにしたように言った。言い逃れできるものならやってみろ、というように。  
「俺はただ、その、俺たちは二人とも楽しんでると思ったんだ」ソーにはそれしか言えなかった。  
「それはそれは、悪かったね」ロキは皮肉たっぷりに吐き捨てた。「謝るよ、許してくれ。僕が悪かったんだ、もちろん。僕は感情なんて持っちゃいけなかったんだ」  
「おまえは俺に何か感情を持ってるのか？」ソーははっとして言った。心臓が突然喉まで跳ね上がった気がした。  
「一般的な意味での感情だ」ロキは怒って答えた。「わからないのか？ 人間だろ？ あんただって人間だ」  
ソーは目をそらさずにロキの視線を受け止めたが、平静ではいられなかった。  
それからロキは軽くため息をつき、ふたたび無表情になった。また仰向けになって自分を両腕で抱きしめ、ぼんやりと天井を見る。それから声に出して考えるように言った。  
「あんたはそんなふうに僕を扱ったのに、僕は結局また戻ってきてしまった、もっと欲しがって。僕自身がプライドも自尊心も放棄してるんだから、どうしてあんたが気にする必要がある？ そうだろ？」  
プライドと自尊心だって？ ソーは思った。このプリンスが？ 彼がそのどちらも失えるはずもないのに。そんなことは不可能なのに。そう口に出して言いたかった。けれど言葉が思いつかない。頭の中に、混乱して絡まった中途半端な文章が浮かぶ。ベイビー、俺たちがすることは⋯⋯プライドなんて等式の中に存在さえしない。俺たちが一緒にすること⋯⋯おまえは俺を獣みたいな気分にさせる、でもそれだけじゃないんだ。俺がおまえと一緒にいるときに感じるものは、ロキ⋯⋯。  
ああ、過呼吸になりそうだ。  
「俺に何をして欲しいんだ」もどかしさのままに、ソーは唐突にそう言った。「花束？ ディナーと映画？」  
「何も」ロキは鋭く応えた。「あんたには何も求めてない」  
まるで頬を平手で打たれたような衝撃だった。  
〝⋯⋯あんなに面白くて優しい人はいなかった、太陽みたいな人なんだ。ただ一緒にいるだけで元気になれた。僕は本気で永遠に続くと信じてたんだ。そうであって欲しいと思ってた。誰かのことをそんなふうに思うなんて想像もしてなかった、でも初めて思ったんだ、彼となら⋯⋯〟  
ソーは胸が焼けつくような苦しさを感じた。俺は面白くもないし優しくないし、もちろん、太陽みたいなんかじゃない。  
「気が済んだか？ 欲しかったものは手に入れただろ？」ロキは冷たく言った。「さあ、もう出ていけ」  
ロキは横を向いて両腕で自分を抱き、体を丸めた。  
いつもなら、ソーは帰るべき時を知っていた。二度言われる必要はなかった。それなら俺はどうしてまだここにいるのだろう。  
ソーは体を引きずるようにして立ち上がり、アパート中の服を拾い上げ、身につけた。

「じゃあ、帰るよ」ソーはベッドの横に立って言った。  
ロキは何も答えなかった。悲しみに沈んで横たわったままのロキをソーは見つめた。自分を憎み、ソーを憎んでいるロキを。こんなふうに別れたくはない。何かもっと⋯⋯俺はどうしたいんだ？ 何ができるって言うんだ？  
ブランケットが足もとに丸まっていた（二人が倒れ込んだとき、ベッドは整えられていなかった）。それを引きあげて、シーツの上で丸まっている体にかけてやるのが自然なことに思えた。  
ソーがブランケットでその体を包んでやっても、ロキは反応しなかった。  
「またな」ソーは小声で言った。  
ロキは何も言わず、身じろぎもしない。怒鳴りつけられた方がまだましだとソーは思った。

（四章に続く）

\------  
＊パンセクシャル・アロマンティック⋯⋯性的対象の性別に区別はなく、ただし恋愛感情はどちらにも持たない  
＊ロキの元カレスヴァドの名前は、北欧神話でロキが雌馬に変身して交わって子供を作った相手の雄馬、スヴァジルファリ（Svadilfari）より  
＊作者さんのあとがきによるとスヴァドのイメージはジェイソン・モモア


End file.
